A New Tracy
by Swimming Clara
Summary: Abby Pond is just a normal girl who has been through hell and back, but after she makes friends with the Tracy's her life is about to change for better or for worse. Fiction T as there is talk of self harm, death and abuse.
1. Abby Pond

A New Tracy

 **Disclaimer: The Thunderbirds don't belong to me, but Abby Pond and Emily Potts does.**

 **It does include talk of abuse and self-harm.**

* * *

 **Abby Pond is just a normal girl who has been through hell and back, but after she makes friends with a Tracy how does her life change.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Abby Pond

I am Abby Pond a 12-year-old foster child who has been through so much in my past I don't like talking about it counsellors have tried to help me with what I have been through but it does not work. I also really enjoy swimming and running on the track. I have moved from foster home to foster home but each one ends up being the same. Or does it…

I sat in my room prepared to take my life as my foster father is always drinking and with me being the oldest out of 4 other children I live with it is always me. My foster father sat down stairs shouting at me every hour of everyday with no break. I am upset on how and he always puts me down as if I am useless and worthless. My foster mother does not stop him she is also scared of him when he is drunk. The friend I have a rabbit which I have had since I was a child. Unfortunately, he was friendly once but since he lost his job at would you believe Tracy Industrials for always bullying and always being drunk Mr Tracy was not pleased with him. I have meet Mr Tracy once with my old foster carers when they use to take me out for 'family' functions. With my old foster carers, I was treated like I was part of the family.

"Abby get down stairs now!" shouted dad. Here we go again I thought just another day. I really don't enjoy it but I must do it now otherwise he hits me. Seems, I am a foster child and it is my foster father that is doing this to me. Even when my social worker is around I cannot tell her and if I try he will hit me repeatedly until I beg him to stop.

Next day:

Today is the day when I get to start my new school I am starting to panic as it is a private school but because I got a scholarship for swimming and running I don't have to pay to go to the school. I got up and ready for school I do this on a regular basis. As I am starting a new term and another new school my uniform is already be wore with pride. I am finally, getting out of this foster home I am planning to take all the important stuff to Wharton's with me and all the rest can be donated to the children's home.

As the start of term got closer I was preparing to move to my new school. All my things were in boxes one's I was going to take with me and one's I was going to donate to the children's home. "Already to go?" asked my social worker as she stood in the doorway I normal sing to myself ' _I was lost til I heard the drums Then I found my way Cause you can't stop the beat_ * _'_ I turn around and see my social worker standing there. "How long have you been there?" I ask. "A good 5 minutes, by the way beautiful singing."

Finally, we are on our way to Wharton's it is a beautiful school. "I have heard that your roommate is also a wonderful person to be around." Explained my social worker. I was wondering if she would like me after she found out my background and she sees all the suicide attempts I have made.I started to list questions in my head to ask my roommate. There is one think I have dreamed on doing this was to help people that could be from being there to listen or even being on the front line but I guess I should have to wait and see what my future brings for me. When and when I am 18 I am going to find my really family I don't know what happened to them since I was only a baby when I was put into care.

 _*You can't stop the beat from Hairspray._

 **Please be nice and review this is my first fanfiction.** ** **Suggestions on what could happen to Abby's parents.** **


	2. Back to School

Chapter 2- Back to School and Hard Rescue

 **Commander- Jeff Op1- Scott Op2- Virgil Op4- Gordon Op5- John**

 **Op3- Alan (when training)**

* * *

"Scott, you need to take a chill pill pacing around is not going to help" spoke Emily who was Scott's amazing wife. "I guess you are right again." They were watching Gordon and Virgil try and drowning each other and Alan was nowhere to be found and yet Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat had to be at school in a couple of hours. With Emily being a teacher at the school made it slightly easier on Jeff's behalf as on the file the 3 of them are 'siblings' to be kept together.

"Alan, are you ready to go back to Wharton's," asked Scott through his watch as he didn't know where Alan is. "Yep I am ready I am down at the beach with Fermat and Tin-Tin" Alan said down the coms.

As we were preparing to leave Tracy Island the klaxon went off my brothers were not happy but the world needed the thunderbirds and it was time for the thunderbirds to act. "You boys save the world and I will take us back to school!" shouted Em since the boys were gone.

"Ladybug to Tracy Island do you copy over" I had to wait for 5 minutes as the Thunderbirds were launching "Tracy Island here over you are clear for take-off and be safe."

2 hours later:

As they were flying to Wharton's "Hey Tin-Tin I have heard you are getting a new roommate this term, so if you or she have any problems you know where to find me." Alan was in the back of the plane finishing a 5,000 essay although his dad did say 'you don't have to do it.' Which surprised Alan but since he saved the Thunderbirds and London in one day he was shocked that he didn't have to do the essay but he chose to do it anyway. As they were coming into land Alan suddenly started to get this feeling that something was going to happen or something had happened to his brothers who were currently dealing with a wild fire in Australia.

"Op1 come in" as Virgil was starting to panic as no-one had heard from Scott for a good half hour now. "Op5 can you pin point where Op1 is for me please?" As Scott is missing for now and John is in Space it looks like Virgil is in charge until dad tries to get hold of Scott and can't.

"Op2 come in Op1 is in the fire itself and from satellite he is in a cabin but I can't tell you anymore sorry Virg. I will update base with the situation." John stated.

Meanwhile, with Scott who was covered in soot at this point had found 3 children who were in this cabin. "Hello can you helps us we ran away from our foster family after the foster father was shouting at Abby till she left for school with her social worker." The child said crying whilst holding onto Scott's trouser leg.

"Op2 come in please"

"Final Scott where the hell have you been for the last hour and half even commander is worrying now"

"Sorry found 3 foster children hiding in the cabin they had run away from their foster family as the father had been harming another child called Abby. Can you ask Op4 to bring Domo to my location to get the children out." As the fire still developing faster than the Thunderbirds could put the fire out.

"Domo come in, I want to go north west of your current location there you will find a cabin which is where Op1 is and 3 children over."

"I am on it right now Op2 but what is Op1 doing there anyway, can I give him a telling off when I get there?"

"Gordon don't bother Commander will do that when he gets back to base"

"International rescue here is anyone injured,"

"No Op4, can we just get out of here as it is getting really hot in here"

"Op2 I am bringing the children out can you give them a check out to make sure they are healthy and there are no lasting effects of the smoke."

One by one Gordon brought the children back to thunderbird 2 waiting for a check over from Virgil and then to hand the children over to social services. Each child had their own injuries but these came from the foster father hand prints from where they had been hit.

Once Gordon went to get Scott from the cabin he had become confused and not with it. "Op2 I am coming back with Op1 but he seems to be out of it /confused with what is going on."

"Bring him back I will try and sort him. Base come in"

"Base here what is the problem"

"It's Scott, Gordon reports that he is confused and not with it. You better call Wharton's to inform Emily."

"This is Wharton Academy how can I help"

"Hello this is Jeff Tracy, I was wondering if you could pass a message to Mrs Emily Tracy as there is an emergency on the Island."

* * *

 **Please review this chapter, this is my first fanfic so be nice please.**


	3. New Roommate

Chapter 3- New Roommate

 **Disclaimer- Please see Chapter 1- Abby Pond**

 **I own all the teachers.**

* * *

As Abby was stood in reception waiting for someone to show her new room. As people were coming and going and getting on with their school life. Then an adult came in which she guessed was a teacher with 3 teenagers they knew what was going on. Running around talking to their friends getting back in the swing of things but there is one person walking towards me I am getting more and more nervous.

"Hello can I help you. You seem lost and I am heading towards the dorms. I am Tin-Tin and these are my brother's Alan and Fermat."

"Yes please I was told someone would show me around, but no one has turned up yet." Whispered Abby.

"I am going up to my room 123 if that is any help. I was also told that I had a new roommate but I don't know who it is."

"I believe that might be me. I was told I was sharing a room with a really polite girl who was also really friendly. Those boys' you were with who are they and are they always around you and what relation are they to you."

"One question at a time. First, yes that is probably be me you are sharing room. Second, those boys are Alan and Fermat they are like brothers to me and they take care of their own. Thirdly, I am not related to them by blood my family and Fermat's family is well but we all life on the same island as Alan and his family."

"Alan don't come to my room my new roommate is on the shy side and she gets nervous around boys when we were together she was keeping her distance from you. Something has happened between her and male in the past she has already asked me 20 questions, I am going to have to speak to Em I am really unsure what to do, I still want to spend time with you but with Abby in the room I can't." revealed Tin-Tin.

"Ok Tin calm down we will speak to Em tomorrow after double geography I think she is free then and you can explain your situation. We could go to the quite garden and spend time together." Replied Alan

"I feel so sorry for her as she has bruises all over her and there are hand prints as well. I am getting a little bit considered about this. I am going to speak to Em after geography about this. Can we keep this between us and no one else will you stay with me when I speak to Em tomorrow?"

"Of course I will Tin together through everything"

"Hey Abby. What lessons do you have tomorrow?"

"I have Biology with Mr Jones, Maths with Mr Smith, double geography with Mrs Tracy and English with Mrs Oswald." Answered Abby.

"I have all those lessons tomorrow so you will be with me, after double geography I need to speak to Mrs Tracy so I will meet you in the canteen."

* * *

2 hours later:

"I did not realise that you are an amazing swimmer you would like Alan's brother Gordon he won a gold medal in the 2012 Olympics swimming butterfly. You should meet him he could help you improve your swimming." Informed Tin-Tin

"Do you think he will help me and is he friendly, I am really shy around boys I don't know could you help me overcome my problem please."

"Of course I will I will get you use to Alan and Fermat first then inducted you to the rest of the family."

"We should go to bed it is going to be a long day tomorrow." Tin-Tin informed.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	4. Emergency with Scott

Chapter 4- Emergency with Scott

 **Disclaimer- The Thunderbirds don't belong to me but Abby and Emily Tracy/ Mrs Tracy does.**

* * *

Previously:

"This is Wharton Academy how can I help"

"Hello this is Jeff Tracy; I was wondering if you could pass a message to Mrs Emily Tracy as there is an emergency on the Island."

* * *

"My son Scott Tracy Emily's husband has been seriously injured at work (IR) and Scott is in hospital in Massachusetts General Hospital and I would like my whole family there as he is in a critical condition. As Scott's wife I would like her to be with her husband I would also like Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat to come as well. I they have just got back to school but I would like them to come to the hospital,"

"Ok we will see what we can do for you Mr Tracy and we are so sorry. Please can you take this to Mrs Tracy's classroom and only give it to her also whisper in her ear that we are getting cover sorted for her classes." Said the receptionist.

During their geography lesson there was a knock at the door and a student gave Mrs Tracy a note and whisper something in her ear. Emily cancelled the rest of the lesson and started crying as soon as everyone was out the door except Alan, Fermat, Tin-Tin and Abby was just walking out when Tin-Tin gave her the later look. "Scott has been injured at work (IR) and is in a critical condition in hospital and we are needed to go to Massachusetts General Hospital now dad's orders."

"Emily I need you to calm down and I need to grab you a few things as you can't do looking like that. If a teacher stops me in the teacher quarters then I will explain that there is a family emergency and you are in no state to pack a few things."

"Tin-Tin where are you going, I need you here to help me you don't know my past. Boy's bully and harm me I don't feel safe without someone I know."

"Here is my number so if you need me just give me a ring or text me and I will be right back to the school. I will call every night to check that you are alright. One of my brothers have been seriously injured and in hospital accident at work"

"Sorry Mr Williams I don't know how long I am going to be at the hospital as long as my husband is in a critical condition or he is moved back home where he is safe." Explained Emily

* * *

20 minutes later:

At Massachusetts General "Hello I am looking for Scott Tracy". The receptionist was just sat there doing nothing and not talking to her. "HELLO I AM LOOKING FOR SCOTT TRACY AND YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" shout Emily very angry. Jeff was walking back from the canteen with coffee when he heard Emily shouting at the receptionist.

"Emily, Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat this way I will take you up to Scott. He is more stable now but once Virgil got his hands on Scott he was unconscious but breathing. This way!" informed Jeff.

"He decided to run an aspect with the wild fire spread and he had found a cabin which had a 3 run away foster children. They ran away after their foster father shouted at another child called Abby was it." Explain Gordon.

"Tin-Tin what is it?" asked Alan

"I need to go make a phone call and I need to get back to school"

"Abby, it's Tin-Tin your roommate. I need to ask you to pick up. Do you have 3 foster siblings they are here in hospital fighting for their lives."

"Tin-Tin I should have explained what was going when we first met. Yes, I am a foster child, yes I have 3 other foster siblings and yes I get nervous around other males but it is all because of my foster father and what he does to me when he is drunk. Please say something I need to know you are still there for me Tin-Tin. I am on my way to the hospital that is if I can get out of school." Abby explained.

"Alright meet you in the reception of the hospital."

Scott slowly starts to wake up. He could hear people talking around him and he could feel someone's hand on his, he tries to squeeze their hand. He kept doing that until Emily realised he was trying to wake up. "Scott wake up, come on you can do it open your beautiful eyes". Slowly Scott opened his eyes "E…. Em…. Emily?"

"The one and only oh and the rest of the family as well Tin-Tin. What has people told you about getting yourself hurt whilst at work. I was at work getting on with my job as a teacher next thing I know I get a note saying you were in hospital after an accident at work. I broke down in front of Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat. Alan kept his head and took control of the situation you should be proud of him. Let me call a doctor you are in pain I can tell but you don't want to say anything." Retold Emily.

"How are you feeling Mr Tracy are you in any pain?" the doctor asked.

"Please call me Scott, Mr Tracy is my dad and yes I have a whopping headache and some of the burns hurt."

"Here is some pain killers for your headache and I am going to put some cream on your burns to help sooth them and to stop from itching. You should be able to go home tomorrow."

* * *

 **Please review. The next chapter should be uploaded by the end of this week. Please suggests ways I can improve.**

 **Next chapter will be called Back to Normal.**


	5. Back to Normal

Chapter 5- Back to Normal

 **Sorry for the late update been really busy.**

 **Talk of self-harm in this chapter.**

* * *

The next day The Tracy Family has moved back to Tracy Island with Scott and Emily, Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat went back to school to let things go back to normal. As the family returned to the school the headmaster stopped them in their tracks.

"How is everything now. I would like to have a quick chat to you Mrs Tracy and how is your husband and why you let a student into the teacher's living quarter?" asked Mr Williams. As Emily continued looking around the room expecting Alan to help her out as it was his idea in the first place for him to get her stuff whilst Tin-Tin helped to sort her out.

"Yes everything is fine with my husband he has returned home with his family and his injuries were not as serious as they first thought. It was my brother in law's idea to go to the teacher's quarters as I was in no way to go to my quarters so he suggested to go and get my grab bag." Explained Emily. Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat got back to their lessons and Abby had some explaining to do.

"Before I came here I lived with my foster parents and three other children, as I was the oldest I was the one to get abused even if I didn't do anything thing. It was always my foster father that hits me. That is why I get nerves about male. You know how hard it was for me when you were not around." Cried Abby.

"I am so sorry Abby I did not know what you have been through during your past life. How about I see if you could join me, Alan and Fermat when we go home to Tracy Island."

"I would love that at least it would be more friendly."

"Mrs Tracy, I would like you to relax and sort yourself out and start fresh tomorrow please." Told Mr Williams.

"Yes Sir"

* * *

Later that day:

"Alan the vid-phone is ringing it's your dad. Oh when you finish can I speak to him about Abby please. It's kind of personal so I want to speak to him alone please."

"Hey dad. How is everyone mostly Scott been busy at work." Questioned Alan.

"Yes everyone is ok, Scott is getting there still has those headaches but ok. No it has been really quite on the work front but you never know."

"Mr Tracy can I have a word please."

"What is the problem Tin-Tin."

"Well my new roommate is a foster child and her current foster family abuse her. Scott rescued the other three foster children with that wild fire and I was wondering if she could come and stay at the island for summer break. I know I would have to keep her away from the birds but please Mr Tracy." Explained Tin-Tin.

"I will think about it Tin-Tin and I will let you know tomorrow longs no work comes in."


	6. School Emergency

Chapter 6- School Emergency

* * *

 **Disclaimer- Please look at Chapter 1**

* * *

Next day:

"Can Alan Tracy, Tin-Tin Kyrano and Fermat Hackenbacker please report to Mr Williams office." was said over the school com.

"You wanted to see us headmaster"

"Yes, Mrs Tracy did not report for briefing this morning and she is not answering her door. I was wondering if you knew where she is." Explained Mr Williams.

"We will try and find her. If we could be excused for this morning, please."

"You may go"

"Alan Tracy to Thunderbird 5 come in. Come in John please"

"Thunderbird 5 here, what is the problem Alan I was dealing with an emergency call."

"Sorry John but Emily has not reported for briefing this morning and Mr Williams has asked us to find her. I was wondering if you could see where she is."

As John was doing so Gordon and Virgil were returning to Tracy Island from after rescuing a ship which was taking on water and needed evacuation. "It says she is still in her quarters, but that is all I can help you with." Told John.

"Alright thanks John. I will contact Scott once I know more."

The three of them made it to Emily's room and could hear noise coming from inside. Alan immediately entered the code for her room and put himself in charge of the situation again. "Em Em can you hear me, are you alright?" asked Alan. Emily came out of her bathroom white as a sheet as if she had just vomited. "Tin-Tin can you go and inform Mr Williams that Mrs Tracy will not be teaching for at least 48 hours as she has been vomited and white as a sheet. I will stay with Emily you to go to lessons."

As the day went on Emily's condition got worse throughout the day and Alan decided it was time to get Emily to hospital to get checked out. "Alan to Scott come in"

"Scott here Alan. Alan dad said yes to Tin-Tin. What did you want."

"Can you come to Massachusetts General Hospital because Emily has been getting seriously ill throughout the day. Before you ask I have been with Emily all day as family, don't you say anything yes I have missed all my lessons today."

"I will speak to dad as it is leaving us short, but it should not be a problem." As Scott was flying over to the mainland he was starting to worry what was going on with his wife and why had she not told Scott she was ill.

* * *

2 hours later

"Mrs Tracy have you got someone with you, your blood test results have come back in." Scott was just walking into the hospital and found Alan sat in the waiting area.

"Hey Sprout how is she."

"Mr Tracy your wife is waiting for you and I would like to speak to both of you. Well I believe congratulation is in order. You are pregnant, I would like to do a scan although nothing will be clear."

Alan was still sat outside getting very bored and he was getting impatient very quickly. He was about to walk in on his brother and sister in law when his brother walked out.

"Wow. Just Wow."

"Ok Scott how is she. What has happened? Will she need to stay in hospital?"

"Ok ok one question at a time. First she is fine although she may be vomiting more. Second she is pregnant. Third no she will not need to stay in hospital. I will need to speak to Emily to see what she wants to do, if she wants to stay in school teaching I would like you to keep an eye on her but if she comes back to the island it would make my life easier."

Scott was taking Emily and Alan back to Wharton's. Both thinking about what they should do about the situation. " I would like to speak to Mr Williams it is important." Stated Emily.

"I am fine although I am pregnant and what I was experiencing this morning was morning sickness and me nearly fainting. I would like to continue teaching just the senior students, because of this Alan is going to keep an eye on me so he would be coming to my quarters a lot more ensuring I am alright. I have decided to stop teaching at Christmas break." Explained Emily.

"Tin-Tin dad wanted me to pass on a message. He said that 'you can bring Abby to the island for summer break but you will have to keep an eye on her and keep her out of the way of the birds'". Tin-Tin became worried that Abby was going to react different being on an island full of men. Abby walked into her dorm room as Tin-Tin was speaking to Scott. "Abby this is Scott my oldest brother, Scott this is Abby my roommate and who is coming to the island."

Abby was feeling nervous with another male around but she was getting use to the them. "I better be off Tin-Tin as I may be needed at work, anyway my ship is at GDF base that is near by".


	7. Last Day of School

Chapter 7 – Last Day of School !

* * *

As summer break came about everyone was looking for to it. Emily was teaching and quickly dismissed the class and went off to the bathroom Tin-Tin went after her to ensure she was alright. "Hello, this is Tracy Island John Tracy speaking how can I help."

"Hello I was looking for Mr Scott Tracy, it's his wife." John started to become considered as he knew Emily was ill but he did not know all the details of it. Since Scott came back to the Island after Emily went 'missing' first time Scott seem to be happier than normal which is strange for him. John quickly pinged Scott's watch he came up to the lounge.

"Scott Tracy speaking,"

"Hello, Mr Tracy your wife Mrs Tracy has become ill again as summer break is tomorrow I was wondering if you could come and take her home. The headmaster also believes that she should stop teaching until she has given birth. She is always ill and Alan Tracy is missing lessons to look after her." Scott was proud and angry of his younger brother one for looking after Emily and two for missing his lessons to look after Emily.

"Thank you, I am on my way over so that my brothers or myself does not have to come over tomorrow can I pick up Alan Tracy, Tin-Tin Kyrano and Fermat Hackenbacker and Abby Pond as well. We have cleared it with Abby's social worker before you ask. Can you have Alan's teachers email us the lessons he has missed and we will ensure that they are complete."

Once Scott got off the phone with the school he headed down to the hanger to prepare Lady Lucy (A/N named after his mum) for take-off. His brothers were concerned about the phone calls and all the trips over to mainland. Brains was up in thunderbird 5 so they were not short-handed for International Rescue. "Lady Lucy to base am I clear for take-off."

"This is base you are clear for take-off. May I ask where you are going it is unlike you to not inform me before your taking-off."

"Sorry dad. Is my brother around?" questioned Scott

"No they are all down at the pool."

"Well Emily is pregnant and it has had a massive effect on her and the school think it would a good idea to stop teaching. I am also picking up the gang including Abby who is Tin-Tin's new friend. I was thinking of staying in New York at the Penthouse and come back tomorrow, that way Em can go to the hospital and get checked out."

"I see that examples why you are on edge and I will not say anything to your brothers until you come home but they will be expecting an explanation off of you."

* * *

2 hours later:

Scott walked into Wharton's "I am here to pick up Mrs Tracy, Alan, Fermat, Tin-Tin and Abby please."

A few minutes later Scott could hear a gang of people walking towards with cases. Scott knew it had to be his lot as everyone else still had 2 hours of school left before they broke up. "Hello you horrible lot. We are staying in New York so that someone can go to a hospital to get checked out."

"Mrs Tracy would you like to come in."

As the nurse started to do tests on Emily. Emily started to feel unwell again "Scott I don't feel so good." That is the last thing Emily remembers, as she slowly starts to wake up again, she could hear someone snoring which she guessed was Scott.

Meanwhile Tin-Tin, Fermat was sat in the Penthouse above the Tracy offices and Alan was asked to go to the board meeting as Scott was not back from the hospital with Emily which could mean it is bad at the hospital. All the Tracy hated going to the board meetings but did anyway.

Later that evening Scott came back in but on his own. He seems really down and worried. "Hey Scott, what's wrong?"

"She has to stay in hospital overnight. If I drive you to the airport can you fly out to the island and I will stay with Em until she is better, that way you can help with IR."

"Scott get some rest you must have jet lag and stay up to look after Em go to bed. I will speak to dad."


	8. Scott

Chapter 8- Scott

 **Disclaimer- See Chapter 1- Abby Pond**

* * *

Alan could not go back to sleep as he was worried about Scott and how much he is worrying and panicking. "Alan to Jeff Tracy."

"What is wrong Alan I thought Scott was with you." Said Jeff but becoming concerned as something had happened.

"Emily is really ill and she has had to stay in hospital overnight. Scott is in pieces and I had to go to the board meeting this evening as Scott was not back and he has also asked me to fly the others back to the island tomorrow morning. Dad I don't know what to do, also please don't tell the others I don't think he wants the others to know. I have Scott's watch he came in and all about to fall asleep."

"Right Alan I will fly over to stay with Scott. I will inform the others that something has happened at the offices and I am needed to be there. Yes, Alan I want you to fly back home at least you will be there to help with IR and Fermat is need or he can ride command."

John, Virgil and Gordon came into Jeff's study, he explained that there was a situation in the New York offices and his presence was need but Alan, Tin-Tin, Fermat and Abby were coming back so Operation Cover up need to be in place until things calm down.

Scott dropped the others off at the airport and then made his way to the hospital to be with Emily. As he got into the hospital he thought he heard someone call his name "SCOTT, SCOTT!" shouted Jeff. Scott looked around and sees his dad. As soon as the two men made contact Scott broke down in tears.

"What are you doing here?" Scott questioned.

"Well a little brother was worried about a big brother and he took your watch off you as well. If you had not collapsed as soon as you got through the door. He did not want any of the others pinging your watch and wake you up. Shall we go am see Emily now once you had freshened up.

Scott and Jeff walks into Emily's room with a doctor with her Scott immediately started to panic and Jeff had to take him out of the room. Jeff went back in "Hello I am Jeff Tracy Emily is my daughter in law."

"I think it would be a good idea to talk to you all about what is going on." Scott came back into the room once he had calmed down. "Mr Tracy, Mrs Tracy from the blood tests that have been done and the signs and symptoms I believe that you are carrying twins. Mrs Tracy you can continue with normal actives but nothing too much you will need to rest as well. She is free to go home but please be careful."

"Thank you doctor."

* * *

Meanwhile on Tracy Island

"Tracy 1 to Tracy Island on final approach clear to land."

"Clear to land Tracy 1. Alan I thought Scott was bringing you back something came up with Em so he asked me to fly home with the others."

"Don't ask I am swore to brother secrets. Even I don't know the whole story. Must go coming into land." stated Alan focusing on flying and coming into land.


	9. Another Rescue

Chapter 9- Another Rescue

* * *

 **As Scott is not in the chapter John is taking charge so he is field commander as he is earth side and they were short with hands.**

 **John- Field Commander/Op2**

 **Virgil- Op3**

 **Gordon- Op4**

 **Alan- Op5**

 **Sorry for the late update I have had a very busy week with work and St John Ambulance going out on duty and helping at the St John Ambulance stand at the Royal Bath and West Show.**

* * *

As soon as Alan had landed the klaxon was going off but because of operation cover up it came through the watches. "Tin-Tin music room, Fermat the study and I need to go and get changed for work see you later."

"Good timing Alan this is an all hands on deck this on is an earthquake in Indonesia. Can you call dad once you are changed and we are in the air please?" John asked as he is field commander. Alan was in thunderbird 1 with John as John doesn't like to fly thunderbird 1 without Scott's permission but Alan would fly it.

"Thunderbird 1 to commander"

"Alan I thought you were flying home not in thunderbird 1. What is going on? Where are your brothers?"

"Well when I was shutting down the plane the klaxon went off on our watches so I did not finish shutting the plane down. We are going to an earthquake in Indonesia John's worried there is going to be a flooding and tsunamis as well. We will be in contact we may need more hands but we will see."

As thunderbird 1 arrived at Jakarta (A/N the capital city) it looks terrible already with the coastal towns already underwater. With Indonesia on the ring of fire the outcome of this was worse than they first thought, as there are only 4 of them they are going to be busy for the next couple of days. Alan and John had set up mobile control and waiting for thunderbird 2 to arrive so they could start to try and rescue. "Op 5 please call commander to inform of our situation"

"Op5 to commander come in"

"Field commander, here Alan what is going on"

"Scott you are meant to be resting the other day you looked terrible and I was really worried about you. John and I have landed in Jakarta and it looks far worse than we thought. We didn't want to worry you about the rescue as you have your own problems to deal with. How is Emily?"

"Emily will be fine. We were going to head back and tell the others that she is going to be alright. Do you need any help I have a space uniform with me? It is already on the news they are saying that the death toll is already at 100. Ignore what I have just said **I AM COMING** you need my hands as well."

Virgil was preparing to drop Gordon. Gordon being Gordon is being slow and planning a prank on Alan as he has just finished school. "Hurry up Gordon so of us need to work." Angrily stated Virgil.

"Op5 to all Ops, Field Commander is on his way here to help I tried to stop him but he did a field commander on me ' **I AM COMING!** "

* * *

Hour later:

Scott lands at a GDF base and the GDF drops Scott off. "Field commander(Op2) I need some help at mobile control please I have a technical issue I am not picking up Thunderbird 4". In fact, it is code for Scott is here they all knew the situation with Scott so they were going to leave him on mobile control.

"Hey Field Commander Op2/ Field Commander wants you to stay on mobile control and deal with the families and base. You know that we could have dealt with the emergency ourselves." So Scott stayed on mobile control and following instructions of his immediate younger bro who stayed field commander so John and Scott just swapped roles.

* * *

 **Please review. Next week I am still busy but I will try and update.**


	10. 20 Hours

Chapter 10- 20 hours

 **Disclaimer- The Thunderbirds are not mine but Abby Pond and Emily Tracy is mine make up characters.**

* * *

12 hours after the Thunderbirds first arrived on scene the rescue was winding down and all 5 brothers had aches and pain in places they did not know they had. Gordon was still planning on pranking Alan when he had a chance. Scott was not happy at letting his immediate younger brother be field commander but he was in no place to judge. Many of times Scott wanted to take over from John but John would not let him take him take control.

The Thunderbirds have rescued over 10,000 people from the earthquakes and the tsunamis. Gordon was still in Thunderbird 4 trying to find people alive but it was not working most of it now was recovering mission now.

Scott had the horrible job of informing families that they had lost loved one's every time he would think of Emily and the twins and his father and brothers, each time it got harder and harder for him. "Scott why don't you go and take another break you look like you need that break and give Emily a call I am sure she could do with talking to you."

"No I am fine field commander what about mobile control and telling all the families and dealing with the rescue." Scott started to panic.

"Scott leave that to me just do as you are told for once." Scott walked over to Thunderbird 2 to where he could go and rest in the crew quarters where he can rest and talk to the island without anyone over hearing him. Scott knew he needed to speak to Emily but with her condition he did not want to.

"Scott is that you?" Emily asked as she was still half asleep after getting back from the mainland with Jeff and only just got to sleep after being sick.

"Yes Em it is me. John told me to take another break, they have not let me do anything apart from man mobile control. Now please don't be upset but I have had the worse job telling families that they have lost loved ones and trying to not have any emotions. Every time I think of you and bumps (Twins). How are you? Are bumps behaving themselves."

"That is so sad. I am glad John told you to take another break dear we all know what you are like when you are angry and it has been a hard rescue for all you boys. I am fine now I had only just got to sleep after being sick for the last 30 minutes don't worry dad has been looking after me. No the bumps have not been behaving themselves they have been moving around and not giving me a break. You should get some rest and that is not talking to me that is sleeping as well." Emily explained in need of a break and Scott to be with her.

"Alright alright you win I am going to get some sleep but I will be worried about you."

* * *

3 hours later

Once Scott returned to mobile control he seems better after talking to Emily and resting in the crew quarters of Thunderbird 2. He seems more like himself but John was not going to take any risks so he decided to stay field commander and the rescue was almost over. "Field Commander to base come in"

"Base here what is wrong John" asked Emily

"Emily I was expecting dad to answer. Nothing I was just reporting in. We should be done about 5 hours then we will be heading back to base. Scott seems better did he talk to you or something he seems more like himself."

"No that is fine I was just walking pass the study and I heard it ringing so I thought I would answer it. Ok I will inform base command that it will be about 5 hours and yes I did speak to Scott but he was considered about me and the baby (A/N John does not know it is twins) as base commander had to bring me back because Op1 came straight to you guys. I am going to head back to bed so make sure Scott does not call my watch."

"Alright Em we will see you when we return to base and I will make sure he does not. I know he will want to fly one home."

* * *

5 hours later

International rescue become to pack their equipment that included mobile control all bodies had been rescued those who needed medical attention got it. Virgil was going to have restock Thunderbird 2 with all the medical equipment they may need. The mole needed a clean down and so did everything else. It is going to be a long day tomorrow with the restocking and the cleaning they are going to have to do.

"Alan can you go to the GDF base and fly Scott's plan home Scott and I will travel in Thunderbird 1 and Virgil and Gordon 2 back to base ALL TOGETHER."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	11. What Really Happened

Chapter 11- What really happened

 **I would like to say thank you to Bow Echo for the idea for this chapter idea. This is going to be a conversation between Tin-Tin and Abby about what really happened to Abby's parents. Warning talk of abuse in this chapter!**

* * *

Jeff spoke to Abby once he had returned from the mainland with Emily. Jeff wanted to tell Abby where Alan and the boys really were as staying in Operation Cover-Up for 6 weeks surely raise questions about what is going on. Tin-Tin went with Emily to make sure she was alright. Next thing she knew Emily was being sick and really pale. "Mr Tracy can you come to Mr Scott and Mrs Emily's room I need a hand with Mrs Emily she is really ill."

"On my way Tin-Tin." By the time Jeff got to their room Emily had passed out on top of Tin-Tin. Jeff got Emily to the bed and stayed with her all night even as there was still a rescue in progress.

* * *

Next Day:

Emily woke up feeling a lot better than yesterday as she walked passed the study which was still up command and control and there was an incoming call was coming through from the mission that the boys were on. Emily and John talked about the rescue and she told John that dad was still asleep as she had a bad night really ill.

* * *

Meanwhile:

As Tin-Tin and Abby sat on the beach enjoying the piece and quite before the boys returned from an 18-hour mission even Scott had no energy to do anything. "Tin-Tin can I tell you something about me about my pass."

"Sure I will keep it a secret I will not tell anyone unless you are in danger and it can help. It is what the boys follow as well each one has his own secret that only one or two know about."

"Well I was 5 years and we had gone away for Christmas to the enjoy a different culture and see a different part of the world. Me and my dad was playing in one of the swimming pools the floor began to move we thought nothing of it and with my mum sat on one of the sum beds and reading a book she had bought before going away. Next think I can remember is that a massive wave coming towards us we had no time to get out of the pool. I began to panic I could not find my parents we all got separated. Once the wave had stopped I tried to find other people alive I found dead bodies. I began to give up all hope no one was going me I had lost everything. Until someone fished me out the water I saw someone in a blue uniform with a yellow sash and someone in a green sash. I was wake long enough to know I need help. I had a gash on leg, a broken arm and concussion and I was unconscious for 2 weeks. Meanwhile my parents had found each other and they were looking for me. From what I was told by the doctors and a medic in a blue uniform and green sash my parents had injuries a lot worse than mine and once they got to hospital they both died waiting to see someone. It just so happened I was recovering in that every same hospital. I was also told that over 15,000 people had been killed by this earthquake and tsunami including my parents and over 1,000 people injured including me. I was brought back to America and put into the care system. Since I was 5 I have been to 7 different foster homes each one hit me and abused me. My lasts foster home was the worse but I could not tell anyone." Abby broke down crying and she did not stop, she even cried herself to sleep at 3 in afternoon and she did not wake up again till the following morning. Tin-Tin felt so sorry for her and everything she had been through and the way she had lost her parents Tin-Tin remembers the boys going out on that rescue and what Virgil and Gordon said about a '5-year-old girl who had lost both her parents as they were waiting so seek medical attention.'

Tin-Tin could not tell Abby that the boys were out on a similar rescue somethings were best kept as a secret and this one was. At least it was out in the open even if Tin-Tin had to keep it a secret from all the boys.


	12. Meeting the Boys

Chapter 12- Meeting the Boys

 **Disclaimer- Thunderbirds are not mine.**

 **Talk of Self-Harm in this chapter.**

* * *

Once the boys had returned from a 20 hour rescue they were so tired they did not want to debrief they just wanted to sleep. It was 9am by the time one of the boys shown his face. "Morning Scott just woken up?" said Jeff

"No I have been up for the last 2 hours Emily has only just stopped being sick you know it is the twins anyway when everyone is up we are going to tell everyone about you know what." Scott told his dad with no one else in the room.

Tin-Tin and Abby both woke up and headed down to breakfast of course Abby is still a little shy around the boys but she joined Tin-Tin at the breakfast table Abby sat quietly at the table and ate her breakfast. "Where is Virgil?"

"I will give you 3 guesses where Virgie is at this time of the morning. He will not be around until 9:30." Tin-Tin suggested that once Virgil was up that she needed to talk to all the boys.

But of course the boys did not hear what Tin-Tin and went to wake Virgil up, well Gordon did giving Virgil the wet finger. Let's just say that Virgil was not a happy Thunderbird and decided to chuck his brother in the pool that is where Tin-Tin and Abby found all the boys 20 minutes later all in the pool. "Hey Guys, when you are done trying to drown each other I would like you to meet Abby Pond my roommate at Wharton. Alan can you have a word with your brothers about what I said?"

"Sure Tin-Tin if it is what I think it is." Alan said as he was jumping out of the pool followed by all his brothers.

"Well when we got back to Wharton's Tin-Tin was aware that she had a new roommate and she just so happened to meet her in reception as Emily was signing back in and we were talking to our friends. I noticed that she was really shy around boys. So once me and Tin-Tin had met back up she suggested that we keep our distance from each other until Abby she started feeling comfortable around boys. Then when Scott decided to injury himself Abby felt really uncomfortable about being left on her on. Then everything with Emily she was still trying to fit in. Once Tin-Tin discovered what has happened to Abby she thought it would be a good idea for Abby to get more comfortable around men so please go careful on Abby she is still quite shy." Alan explained the situation as much as he knew or course he did not know what really happened to Abby as child but Tin-Tin did.

"God Alan I didn't realize you had feelings. Do you know what she has really been through to be scared of boys/men?" John questioned Alan but of course Alan did not know the answer.

Tin-Tin and Abby was sat in the music room and Abby was singing one of her favourite songs

 **May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight  
May we sing and dance till we lose our minds  
We are only young if we seize the night  
Tonight we own the night  
Tonight we own the night**

 **La la la la la  
La la la la la**

 **When my time is over, lying in my grave  
Written on my tombstone, I want it to say  
This man was a legend, a legend of his time  
When he was at a party, the party never died**

 **Hey, everybody's got a dream so what do you say  
Are we making history?**

 **May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight  
May we sing and dance till we lose our minds  
We are only young if we seize the night  
Tonight we own the night  
Tonight we own the night**

 **La la la la la  
La la la la la**

Abby suddenly stop singing as Virgil walked into the room "You know Abby that was really good. Have you ever sung in front of people for example your family?" As Virgil said that Abby ran out of the room and headed for the pool and ended up on the beach. Tin-Tin started to panic that she had to find Abby as she knew that Abby would start cutting her wrists. "I am _so_ sorry Tin-Tin I dint know Abby was going to run off like that."

"Just help me to find her, oh and make sure you have a first aid kit as well sorry I can't tell you why unless it is life threatening. Let's start with the pool and then get the others to help as well." Tin-Tin and Virgil got to the pool where the rest were.

"Hey Guys, can you help to look for Abby she took off after Virgil said something to upset her. If you find her ping mine or Alan's watches as she has started to trust Alan."

* * *

A/N That could have gone worse. Virgil is unsure what he has said to upset Abby and Abby is on the run will she self-harm again.

The song was We Own the Night from The Wanted.


	13. The Girl Hunt

Chapter 13- The Girl Hunt

 **You may need a tissue for this chapter.**

* * *

 **Abby POV**

As I continued to run away from the house and the pool I came across the jungle as Tin-Tin explained it is a dangerous place to be just what I wanted. I decided to follow a path and I ended up on a cliff with a gate closing off an area. As I went through the gate I realized this area is somewhere special.

In front of me was a headstone to Lucille Tracy. I sat there what felt like hours then I heard someone coming up to the gate. "Tin-Tin I have found her she is in the clearing in front of mum's headstone. I am going to go and talk to her." Alan said over his watch.

 **Normal POV**

"Hello Abby, I am going to come in alright it is only me Alan. I don't know what you are going through but I can guess it has something to do with your family. As you can see I lost my mum I was only 3 years' old, we are all willing to help you if you let us. You know you have already given all my brothers a heart attack and you have only been on the island for 5 hours. Virgil is really upset that he has upset up and as you don't know the island we were scared that you were going to get lost." Alan said to try and bring Abby back.

Abby turned around and the water works started they both sat in front of Lucille's headstone for a good 10 minutes before everyone turned up. Virgil brought a hover sled and Scott had placed Abby onto the back of it and took Abby back to the house.

Later that night:

Tin-Tin who was sat with Abby who was having a restless night about today's event and what Alan also said to her about his mother did she really die when he was only 3 years old.

The Tracy's started questioning what happened today because one minute they were trying to drowning each other next Tin-Tin is begging them to try and help to find Abby and somehow they knew Virgil was involved. "Virgil what did you say to Abby to make her take off like that" Alan asked.

"She was singing in the music room when I went in and I told her she should perform in front of her family that is when she bolted from the room." Virgil replied.

"It makes senses as I found her in the clearing in front of mum's headstone crying I think so something must have happened to her family" Alan explained to his brothers.

Abby woke up again from a restless sleep but with Tin-Tin asleep she makes her way down to the living room where everything happens. "Abby I thought you were asleep" questioned Alan. Thing was they had their IR photos up and they were talking to Brains on Thunderbird 5.

"I was, but I would like to meet everyone properly perhaps you could introduce everyone to me."

"Here we have Scott the eldest and the bossiest, next there is John the book worm, then Virgil who is: medic, artist and musician, Gordon my partner in crime and the family pranker and finally me the youngest of the Tracy's but the coolest. This is Abby Tin-Tin's new roommate."

As everyone was sat in the living room Emily was in their room and the next minute they hear one loud shout " **SCOTT** **"**

* * *

I am in need of names for the twins please post in the reviews or private message me with your ideas. I have one name but I am in need another name. Names with be revealed in the next couple of chapters.


	14. Business as Normal

Chapter 14- Business as Normal

 **Disclaimer- See Chapter 1**

* * *

Previously:

As everyone was sat in the living room Emily was in their room and the next minute they hear one loud shout " **SCOTT** **"**

* * *

As all the Tracy's got up and ran to Scott's room but of course Emily only wanted Scott. "Emily what's wrong let me in" Emily let Scott in the room and he realized he needed to get to mainland. "Can someone go and get Lady Lucille ready to take off we are heading to mainland NOW!" Emily became stressed that they were not going to make it to Sydney General Hospital with Alan flying whilst Scott was sat in the back with Emily.

"Just breath we are almost there, HURRY UP ALAN" An hour later they arrive at the hospital and Emily admitted to the maternity ward at the hospital and she started to feel a lot better now they were at the hospital. "Thank you Alan for flying over here. Your take-off and landing was perfect. Well Done."

"You serious Scott. Thanks"

"Go home. Oh make sure that everyone no one else comes over and ensure that only **you** fly my bird I will call later."

"FAB Scott. I will call you later to let you know that I am home and kept dad from coming over."

"Lady Lucille what are you doing in Sydney and why is Scott and Emily in hospital."

"John use that brain of yours. 1. Scott asked me to fly to Sydney and 2. Why else would they be in hospital."

"Emily gone into labour hasn't she. Alan get me down now."

"Sorry John Scott wants it to be business as normal he does not want IR to close down because of him and Emily. Just following orders from Field Commander I don't know how Base Command will handle the situation."

"Lady Lucille to Tracy Island permission to land"

"Sorry Alan not granted the birds are coming back in you know the rules"

5 minutes later Alan was able to land after the birds had landed first at least it was only a simple rescue that did not require Thunderbird 1. Alan was going to remember what Scott said only Alan was going to fly Thunderbird 1 with the take-off and land as good as Scott's. "Why are you not with Scott and Emily?" Jeff asked

"Scott sent me back so that there were enough hands to man IR he also said that he doesn't want anyone to go over. He also said that he any wants me to fly Thunderbird 1. I said I was going to let Scott know that I was back."

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital

Emily had been in labour for 2 ½ hours and she had only dilated 4cm. It was advised to go for a small walk and they both ended up in the garden "Scott your phone is ringing"

"Hey Alan"

"I am back on the island space case was demanding that I go up and get him from his tin can so he can come over and be with you, also dad was not happy that I leave you and he wanted to come over. I said you told me to leave you there so I was following orders from Field Commander."

"Alright thanks for that. We are going to be here for a while Em has only dilated 4cm."

"Good Luck keep me updated and I will let everyone know unless you call the island direct." Once they made it back to the private suite Emily was checked again 7cm she was almost there.

Alan informed the others on the situation. Jeff could only do what Scott and Emily wanted keep business as normal so that is what it is going to be.


	15. Birth

Chapter 15 – Birth

 **Sorry the late posting but there is a name in this chapter which means a lot to me so I thought it would be special if I post on the anniversary of her death. I would like to thank Bow Echo for helping me name the twins.**

* * *

22nd June 2063

Emily had full dilated and she was giving birth to the first baby. Scott had spoken to Alan when Emily had been moved to delivery with baby 1 trying to make an entrance into the world and Emily was finding every minute hard. "Come on Emily you can do it" Scott said with encouragement with the head of the first baby was made visible.

"You are almost there Emily." Stated the nurse. Emily was beginning to feel the pain of child birth.

After 3 more big pushes the first baby was born. "It's baby girl she was born 10:33 am" the nurse said she placed baby on Emily's chest so that she could see her beautiful new baby girl and Scott took a photo of Em and baby to send home for the others but of course the select few knew that Em was pregnant with twins. A few minutes later Scott's phone went off it was Jeff trying to call him but of course he could not answer his phone.

Jeff POV

I was sat at my desk doing IR paperwork which Scott was meant to complete but do you think he completed the paperwork 'No'. I had my own work to complete for Tracy Industries enjoying the peace and quiet. A little considered as Gordon had not played a prank on any of his brothers or him. I was getting a little bit considered as Scott had not checked in for hour and half. The vid phone started to ring it was Thunderbird 5 checking in.

"Hello thunderbird 5, why when I ask one of your brothers to do paperwork he doesn't and now I am having to do it. Sorry John I shouldn't have gone off like that."

"Let me guess Scott hasn't done his IR paperwork for what the last month may more. Anyway I was going to turn in for the night I am not feeling very well. Depending on how I feel tomorrow can I come home for a few days?"

"Of course you can I will get your brothers to be on standby tonight and tomorrow in case you want to come home. I will inform Brains to be on standby to go to Thunderbird 5. Night John" Once I got off the vid phone with Thunderbird 5 I had have a message come through with a photo attached it was Emily with a baby.

Normal POV

Once Jeff saw that photo his heart melted as it only felt like yesterday that Scott was born. "Boys could you all come to the living room including you Brains as well as I need to talk to you about tomorrow" a few minutes later everyone came into the living room. "Alright Alan, Virgil and Brains can you be on standby to go up to Thunderbird 5 tomorrow John isn't feeling well."

* * *

Back at the Hospital

"Come on Em you can do it, almost there now" Scott's phone was ringing again but again he had his hands full with Emily and baby 1 or course they would need names they can't be called baby 1 and baby 2.

"Ok Emily one more big push and baby 2 will be out" the doctor said. One big push and 2 minutes later the second baby was out and of course both mum and dad were crying as they look at their little angels sleeping. Emily was holding one and Scott was holding the other one. About an hour later Emily fell asleep and Scott went to make a phone call.

"Hello Scott, how are things going? How's Emily? Why have you not answered your phone?" Alan started to question him

"What is it twenty questions? Yes, things are fine. Emily is fine currently sleeping whilst she can. The reason I did not answer my I did not have a spare hand to answer it and plus Emily would not be very happy if I just left her to take the call. One more thing is that you have two nieces to look after now."

"Ok I will let you off for not answering your phone. Dad is not happy with you as you had not done your paperwork (IR) for the last month and dad has had to do it. I will let you go and be with your family shall I tell the others or leave it and let them be surprised."

"They know that Emily has had the baby but twins will be the surprise. See you when you pick us up. I will call you later Scott out."

"I have the perfect names for the babies. Baby 1 can be called Violet May Tracy after my nan who I lost when I was 11 years' old and baby 2 can be called Lucy Clara Tracy named after your mum as she passed away when you were still just a kid yourself."

"Thank you Emily that means the world to me and they are prefect names the twins. Hopefully they will be good as gold and not like 'terrible two' but well will find out."

"Ok Mrs Tracy you are free to leave when you are ready to the twins are healthy and they don't have any medical problems so you can take them home any problems please come back and we will try and sort them out." the nurse stated.

Scott, Emily, Lucy and Violet made their way to Emily's house. Emily kept the house in case of emergency so that any family could stay without booking a hotel and causing problems. Scott and Emily put the girls to bed and phoned home. "Scott Emily how are you? How is the baby (as the rest only knew it was one not twins)."

"Everyone is fine at this end. I was wondering if Alan could come and pick us up or you could come and pick us up if it is quiet on the work front."

"Alan, Virgil and Brains are on standby to go to space as John is really ill. But I will come out and pick you up. See you at 11 am"

* * *

 **Please review!**


	16. John

Chapter 16- John

 **Disclaimer- I don't own the Thunderbirds but I do own Abby, Emily, Violet and Lucy.**

* * *

It was all quiet on Tracy Island all the inhabitants were sleeping in their beds. That was until 3am when klaxon went off for Thunderbird 5 which could only mean that John hit is as he was critical ill or more ill that he thought. All the boys responded to the study with their hair in all different directions and they were all in their PJ's still. "Alan, Virgil and Brains kit up make sure you have a first aid kit. Brains you are rotating onto Thunderbird 5 and we will take one step at a time." Jeff gave out orders.

"THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO"

"Thunderbird 3 to Base permission to take off"

"Permission granted bring John home. The rest of you go back to bed I will need go to mainland for 11am, but if that leaves us short I will have to go later."

Hour later

"Thunderbird 5 come in"

"Thunderbird 5 come in, No answer"

Alan had to manual dock with thunderbird 5 as John was not answering the coms of course Alan had done this many times. Alan and Virgil went to find John and assess the situation whilst Brains was sat in the control room where all the emergency calls came in and by the looks of things John had been up monitoring so many possible calls and with all the mugs and chocolate wrappers it looks like John was not sleeping all that well.

Alan and Virgil had found John in the bathroom being sick with the light off. Virgil knew this could only mean one thing John was having a migraine and both brothers knew John got them the worse out of all of them.

"Alan call base and inform them that we will be returning with John. Oh, also can they get the infirmary ready for John."

"Thunderbird 5 to base"

"Base here Alan" Jeff replied

"Me and Virgil will be returning with John he seems to have a migraine we found him in the bathroom with the light off. Virg asked can you have the infirmary ready when we get back."

As Alan and Virgil helped John back to Thunderbird 3 Virgil saw that he had an intense throbbing headache and he was not walking in a straight line so Alan and Virgil had to help guide him back into Thunderbird 3. As the three of them walked back towards Thunderbird 3 Brains stopped them and suggested that John has been like this for a period of time.

* * *

6am on Tracy Island

Thunderbird 3 had just come in for landing. Alan had to cope without a co-pilot as Virgil was looking after John in the med bay of Thunderbird 3. Jeff went down to Thunderbird 3 hanger to meet Alan, Virgil and John. John was completely out of it and Jeff knew that John was ill.

Virgil and Jeff took John down to the infirmary and started doing test and monitoring him in a dark room with the classic Tracy sick bowl. As soon as they landed John was throwing up again making a mess of Thunderbird 3 which Alan had to clean up.

Abby and Tin-Tin decided to walk into the silos where Thunderbird 3 is kept and was calling Alan's name out of course Alan did not hear them as he was fast asleep in the pilot's chair still in his uniform and one clean Thunderbird 3. "Mr Tracy can you come down to 3's silo please as Alan has fallen asleep on the job but I don't have the heart to wake him up."

"On my way Tin-Tin" A few minutes later Jeff arrives at the silo where Thunderbird 3 lives. Jeff carries Alan back up to his room and Abby and Tin-Tin go on ahead to sort Alan's bed out as he is known for sleeping on the floor. "That's two sons out for the count, two to go. I know they would all wake up for the klaxon. You girls are in charge along with Virgil. Tin-Tin you may have to go out on any calls the reason I am telling you this is I need to go to the mainland to pick up Scott, Emily and the Baby."

Tin-Tin asked Jeff if she could get command out to show Abby what you may have to do if needed if Jeff was not there and it depending on what has happened. What surprised Tin-Tin was that Jeff agreed with that idea. Jeff walked down to the infirmary to find John asleep which was expected, Gordon also asleep on the spare bed and Virgil asleep at his desk in the corner of the infirmary. "Virgil I know you don't like getting waked up but I need to speak to you."

"What's wrong dad"

"I need to go over to the mainland to pick your brother up, I am already running later because of this morning drama so if a calls comes in Abby is going to man command here. Get Alan to fly 1 and then you, Gordon, Tin-Tin and Fermat in 2. Before you ask Tin-Tin is showing Abby command so don't be surprised if command is out if you go to my study. You are Field Commander if you go out. ENJOY"


	17. The Surprise

Chapter 17- The Surprise

* * *

Mainland around 9am

Scott and Emily were enjoying the peace and quiet whilst it lasted with the twins asleep. Scott had a funny feeling that something had happened with one of his brothers but which one he does not know. "Come in Tracy Island"

"Scott! What's the problem?" Tin-Tin and Abby answered.

"Well can I say my smother hen is kicking in with one of my brothers. Which brother is ill?"

"Alan, Virgil and Brains went to up to Thunderbird 5 about 3am when the klaxon went off for Thunderbird 5. John was suffering from a Tracy famous migraine that John suffers from. Sorry Scott I have said too much Mr Tracy didn't want to worry you."

10:30 am

Scott and Emily got Violet and Lucy into the rental car and made their way to the airport. They were staying about 10 minutes from the airport but with the twins as well a 10-minute journey turns into a 20 minute. "Scott what's wrong you are more quiet than normal?" Emily asked.

"Alan, Virgil and Brains went up to Thunderbird 5 about 3am John had suffered with a serve migraine" Scott explained to Emily. Then Emily realised why he was so quiet he was worried about John. Emily knew Scott was in Mother Hen mode and just wanted to get home to look after John. They got to the airport unloaded their stuff and the two girls and waited in the departure lounge "Scott Emily over here" Jeff Shouted.

Emily carrying Lucy and Scott was carrying Violet over to meet Jeff. Jeff saw how cute the twins were and took Violet off Scott whilst he went to grab their bags.

* * *

Meanwhile on Tracy Island

Everyone was getting Tracy Island ready to a 'Welcome Home/ Congratulations' party for Scott, Emily and the baby. Kyrano was in the Kitchen making a feast they won't forget, Virgil was preparing the BBQ, Tin-Tin and Abby was sorting out the living room and Alan was down in the infirmary keeping an eye on John as he had been critical overnight.

"Where am I?"

"Afternoon to you John. You are in the infirmary after the alarm for Thunderbird 5 went off about 3 o'clock yesterday morning you have been out since." Alan explained to John what happen.

"Good morning John" Virgil said as he walked into the infirmary "Alan can you go and give the girls a hand please"

"Tracy 1 to Tracy Island"

"Tracy 1 I have you on radar. Dad can you circle for a couple of minutes we had something to finish?"

"I am not going to ask, but please be quick before Scott starts to ask question. He is already in Mother Hen mode with John don't make him wait much longer"

"FAB dad we will be ask quick as possible. Oh just to let you know John has woken up."

Virgil got John up and into the living room. Tin-Tin, Abby and Alan got all the decorations up and the presents out. Kyrano got all the food sort. Gordon was watching the BBQ for Virgil. Jeff was taking his time doing shut down on Tracy 1 whilst Emily and Scott sorting out Lucy and Violet trying not to wake them up.

"You two ok" Jeff asked

"Yes thanks trying not to wake up the twins they were awake from the whole journey home"

They made their way up into the living room they knew it was too quiet unless they were out on a mission they even went into the study command and control was not up so they were not out.

"SURPRISE!" shouted the Tracy household

Next thing they knew was that the twins was screaming their heads off. With the surprise look on everyone's face (except Alan who also knew) was a classic moment Jeff wished he had his camera with him. Emily and Scott left to go and sort out the twins.

* * *

Later that night

Once the twins were asleep in Scott and Emily's arms quietly Scott spoke "We would like you to meet Lucy Clara Tracy and Violet May Tracy" Everyone partied late into the night it was not until Abby left people realised what the time was.

Once everyone had gone to bed Abby went to the beach and just broken down in tears.

 **Please any review is accepted good and bad.**


	18. Night on a Beach

Chapter 18 – Night on a Beach

* * *

 **Disclaimer- Please see Chapter 16 – John.**

 **There is talk of Self-harm and Suicide attempts in this chapter.**

* * *

It was a long night on Tracy Island at one point Scott took Violet outside to the beach hoping that she will fall back asleep so he could go back to bed. Scott decided to take a bottle down to the beach as well just in case. What Scott didn't understand was why the lights were on around the pool even if Gordon was having a late night swim he would not turn them on. The lights were also on towards the beach Scott knew this was bad so carrying Violet on his shoulder he had his way down to the beach. As he made his way he could hear crying not Violet she was asleep on his shoulder."

"Hello" he spoke softly

"Scott what are you doing down here?" Abby jumped wiping her eyes to hide any evidence of her crying from Scott of course Scott knew better he had 4 brothers to practice with and now his own family.

"Abby what's wrong. Would you like to hold Violet for me so I can sit down?" Scott said and Abby nodded good thing because Scott was handing Violet and Abby was hugging her like she was a sister to her.

"I will tell you what I told Tin-Tin but don't talk to anyone about this. Oh Emily knows it is on my school recorded."

"Well I was 5 years and we had gone away for Christmas to the enjoy a different culture and see a different part of the world. Me and my dad was playing in one of the swimming pools the floor began to move we thought nothing of it and with my mum sat on one of the sum beds and reading a book she had bought before going away. Next think I can remember is that a massive wave coming towards us we had no time to get out of the pool. I began to panic I could not find my parents we all got separated. Once the wave had stopped I tried to find other people alive I found dead bodies. I began to give up all hope no one was going me I had lost everything. Until someone fished me out the water I saw someone in a blue uniform with a yellow sash and someone in a green sash. I was wake long enough to know I need help. I had a gash on leg, a broken arm and concussion and I was unconscious for 2 weeks. Meanwhile my parents had found each other and they were looking for me. From what I was told by the doctors and a medic in a blue uniform and green sash my parents had injuries a lot worse than mine and once they got to hospital they both died waiting to see someone. It just so happened I was recovering in that every same hospital. I was also told that over 15,000 people had been killed by this earthquake and tsunami including my parents and over 1,000 people injured including me. I was brought back to America and put into the care system. Since I was 5 I have been to 7 different foster homes each one hit me and abused me. My lasts foster home was the worse but I could not tell anyone. I want to kill myself I have so many bad days which I can't stop having."

Scott realised how much Abby had been through and how much she was going through. Scott could relate to what Abby had been through as the Tracy's lost their mum in an avalanche.

Scott's thoughts were broken when Violet started crying for her bottle.


	19. The Lost Found

Chapter 19- The Lost Found

* * *

 **You may need a tissue for this chapter.**

* * *

5am

Jeff woke up and wondered through the house stopping at the nursery, he looked in to only see Lucy in her cot but could not see Violet in hers. Jeff went to check the rest of the house but could not find the missing baby. "Emily wake up"

"What's wrong dad"

"Violet missing and so is Scott"

"Mr Tracy Abby is missing" Tin-Tin panicked

"Thank you Tin-Tin. Violet and Scott are also missing"

The Tracy's sat at the breakfast without Jeff at the head of the table which caused the Tracy's concern and the next thing they knew was that klaxon was sounded. Emily was holding Lucy and Jeff was stood next to them. "What's the situation?"

"Violet is missing from her cot, Scott is missing and according to Tin-Tin Abby is also missing as well" Jeff explained. John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan all realised how big the situation is.

All the Tracy's went their separate ways to go and the missing Tracy's. John and Tin-Tin went to the north beach, Alan went to the south beach, Gordon to the east side and Virgil to the west.

"Emily I found them asleep on the South Beach" Alan explained as he did he could hear the relief in Emily's voice.

"Thank You Alan. I am on my way down"

5 minutes later Emily, Jeff and Tin-Tin made their way down to the South Beach. Alan had hold of a now awake Violet but left Scott and Abby asleep on the beach as they were hugging each other but a gap from where Violet was.

"Let Gordon wake Scott up with ice cold water" Alan said to Emily as she took Violet off of Alan.

A few minutes later Tin-Tin woke Abby up carefully trying not to wake Scott up so Gordon could prank him for scaring the whole family this morning.

"Abby wake up" Tin-Tin whispered

"Tin-Tin!"

"Can you get up carefully not waking Scott up. You are going to see what the Tracy brothers do to each other when they scare the living daylights out of each other." Tin-Tin explained

"5….4….3.…2….1"

"GORDON COPPER TRACY GET BACK HERE NOW!" Scott realised where he was. He was also looking around for Violet.

"I guess I owe everyone an apology. Sorry for scaring everyone, I only came down to calm Violet down so she would go back to sleep but me and Abby had a long talk. Oh dad can I have a word with you in the office."

Everyone made their way back up to the house, Scott went to go and have a lovely warm shower and Abby did the same.

"SCOTT!" Abby shouted.

"What's wrong Abby"

"I can't do this anymore; I just want to die"

* * *

 **Sorry this is a short chapter I did not know what else to put.**


	20. The Truth

Chapter 20- The Truth

 **Disclaimer- The Thunderbirds are not mine. Abby, Emily, Violet and Lucy are mine.**

 **You may want a tissue for this chapter. There is talk of death, abuse and self-harm in this chapter.**

* * *

Previously:

"I can't do this anymore; I just want to die"

* * *

"Abby why do you say that. Tin-Tin who sees you as a sister and would you believe it if I said that my brothers and I love you to pieces and you are also like a sister none of us had. Will you let me tell dad what you told about your family. I know it is hard as every time we go on a call regarding avalanche I think back to when we lost our mum."

"I say it because I don't want to always live in fear of something happening to me getting pasted around foster home to foster home each time I am getting abused by my foster father. I know everyone here loves me although they won't after they knew the truth about me. I am lucky that Tin-Tin asked me to leave when she discovered about my background, also the same as you but I think that you were more likely to ask me to leave unlike Tin-Tin. Could you fly me back and I will stay out of your way?"

"I will make a deal. I'll take you home if you or I could tell the others what happened."

"Fine. Let me go and you will never know the difference."

Abby and Scott made their way to Jeff's office to ask if they could go over to the mainland. The twins needed more baby food and nappies and Abby just didn't want to be there. Jeff could guess something was going on but didn't question it.

"Tracy 1 to Base permission to take off"

"Granted"

Abby and Scott made it to the mainland and Abby's social worker was waiting for them. Of course Scott and Abby's social worker had a chat but kept some of it a secret as she had asked before they had left the island. Scott did the shopping that was needed and left mainland without the company he had coming over.

"Tracy 1 to Base come in"

"Base here. Scott where is Abby and what was the reason you had to go to mainland. I spoke to Emily she said 'We did not need any more baby food or nappies' so why. Scott what's wrong."

"Dad when I land can you come down to the hanger and I will explain. PLEASE keep my brothers out they don't need to know yet. Abby has only trusted a few people. Emily knows as it is on Abby's recorded, Tin-Tin and myself know her secret."

As Scott came in to land all his brothers made their way down to the hanger to greet him, but when Jeff turned up he told them to go back to what they were doing. They started to disagree and argue with him.

"BOYS GO" Jeff shouted at them.

Jeff went into the cockpit to find Scott crying his eyes out the two dad's locked into a hug. Scott had been crying for so long he cried himself to sleep.

"John and Virgil can you get a hover stretcher and come down to the hanger please. Your brother has fallen asleep."

John and Virgil came down to the hanger and picked Scott up and put him on the hover stretcher.

"Dad where shall we take him the bedroom or the infirmary?" Virgil asked.

"Take him to the infirmary that way we can keep an eye on him. John can you go and inform Emily of the situation. Oh I would like to speak to Tin-Tin and Emily as well about Abby in my office."

"Emily"

"John what's wrong"

"Dad went down to the hanger and we went down as normal but dad told us to go. Next thing we know he called me and Virgil down to the hanger with a hover stretcher. Dad said Scott cried himself to sleep which is not Scott. He is in the infirmary if you want to see him I can take the girls down. Oh Emily Dad wants to see you and Tin-Tin, I believe it has something to do with Abby."

"Oh God. No leave the girls here they have just gone down for their nap, but could you watch them please."

Emily made her way to the infirmary where Scott was. She could tell he had been crying a lot. It hurt Emily to see Scott like this as it was out of character. Emily didn't realise Scott was watching up. "T…Tell them… everything…ab…about…Ab…Abby's…past." Emily knew what Scott meant by that of course she had seen it on Abby Pond's record.

* * *

2 hours later

The two girls made their way to Jeff's office. John was watching the twins; Virgil was watching Scott in the infirmary. Emily knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"You wanted to speak to us dad."

"Yes it is concerning Abby and her past. Scott said that you two knew what happened in her past."

"We think it would be best to tell all the boys as well so we only have to explain it once."

"Boys can you come to my office, you all need to know what happened with Abby."

Tin-Tin explained what was going on from the other night when the boys went out on the rescue.

"Well when she was 5 years and her family had gone away for Christmas to the enjoy a different culture and see a different part of the world. Abby and her dad was playing in one of the swimming pools the floor began to move they thought nothing of it and her mum sat on one of the sum beds and reading a book she had bought before going away. Next think she can remember is that a massive wave coming towards them they had no time to get out of the pool. Abby began to panic and she could not find her parents they got separated. Once the wave had stopped she tried to find other people alive but all she found was dead bodies. Abby began to give up all hope no one was going her, she had lost everything. It wasn't until someone fished her out the water. Abby saw someone in a blue uniform with a yellow sash and someone in a green sash. Abby was wake long enough to know she need help. Abby had a gash on leg, a broken arm and concussion and she was unconscious for 2 weeks. Meanwhile her parents had found each other and they were looking for her. From what she was told by the doctors and a medic in a blue uniform with a green sash her parents had injuries a lot worse than hers and once they got to hospital they both died waiting to see someone. It just so happened Abby was recovering in that every same hospital. Abby was also told that over 15,000 people had been killed by this earthquake and tsunami including her parents and over 1,000 people injured including Abby. Abby was brought back to America and put into the care system. Since she was 5 she had been to 7 different foster homes each one hit me and abused me. Abby's lasts foster home was the worse."

The boys realised just how much Abby had been through in her past life and it explained some of the things she had been through.


	21. Injuries

Chapter 21- Injuries

 **Disclaimer- The Thunderbirds are not mine. Emily, Abby, Violet, Lucy and Taylor are mine.**

* * *

Abby had returned to her foster last night with her social worker and everything was normal or as normal as everything can be. Abby's social worker left her with her foster mother. Later on that evening Taylor Abby's foster father came back in after a night of getting drunk.

"What are you doing here."

"I decided to come home early."

"Go to bed it is way passed your bedtime. You know it is 7pm."

"Yes father, Sorry father."

Abby goes to bed thinking she should have stayed with the Tracy's. At least school returns next week. Was Tin-Tin, Fermat, Alan and Emily return to the school or was she going to be on her own again like she had been at all her old schools.

Meanwhile on Tracy Island

"Dad can I use the phone I need to call Wharton to see if I can go back to work. Is Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat returning to school?" Emily asked.

"Yes that is fine to use the phone. Yes, I would like them to return to school."

"Wharton School, who is calling"

"Mrs Tracy, I would like to speak to Mr Williams."

"Right away Mrs Tracy"

"Mrs Tracy what can I do for you"

"I would like to return to work or at least part time. I know I have been away but that was because I was pregnant. But if you don't want me to return I can find other work."

"No Mrs Tracy we would like you to return, as the head trying to find a replacement for you was really hard. What about your child?"

"Children. I had twin girls. Leave that to me to sort out if it means the girls will have to stay here with their dad or they come with me and I work part time and they stay with my mum when I am at work. Mr Tracy would also like Alan, Fermat and Tin-Tin to return as well. Oh can Abby Pond move to my tutor group as something has come to light."

* * *

At Abby's foster home

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM!" Taylor shouted at Abby as he hit her.

Taylor SMACKED Abby she fell on the floor and got back up again. He kept smacking her repeatedly until she could not get back up again after she had been spanked 9 times with red hand prints all over her body. He then started to kick her in the stomach and in the chest. She just lied on the floor not moving so she would not get injured anymore.

After Taylor abused Abby he left leaving a bloody 15-year-old girl on the floor bleeding to death. Abby realised she still had her IR watch. She was going to give it back to Scott but he told her to keep it in case of emergency so she did.

"Abby calling Thunderbird 5"

"Abby what's wrong. What happened to your face"

"H…Help…m…me"

"Abby!"

Abby had fallen unconscious from her injuries. From what John, could hear her breathing was shallow and very weak.

"Thunderbird 5 to Tracy Island come in"

"Tracy Island here. John what seems to be the problem."

"Dad can you call Abby's Social worker and get someone to get over there now. Abby called my bird and said 2 words 'Help me' before so passed out her breathing is shallow and weak."

Jeff sounded the klaxon. Everyone came in to Jeff office. As Scott gave Lucy to Jeff and made his way to the lights to head down to Thunderbird 1. "Scott, I don't want you to go." Scott looked confused at his Dad.

"Tin-Tin Emily I want you to go to mainland in Tracy 1 and go to this address. Call in once you get there. John will give you more details once you are in the air." Emily passed Violet to Scott so Scott had both the girls.

"I am going to put the girls down for a nap and then we want to know what is going on. Why Tin-Tin and Emily taking Tracy 1 to an emergency call or is it not so much an emergency call."

"Boys can you go back to what you are doing as I need to make a call, without you lot listening in on the call"

Jeff called Abby's social worker. "Mr Tracy what a surprise to speak to you. What can I do for you."

"Abby called one of the boys she said 2 words before she passed out 'Help me'. I have sent Tin-Tin who is Abby's roommate at Wharton's school and Emily who is one of the teachers at the school. Both know Abby's past. Could you meet Tin- Tin and Emily at Abby's foster home. If it is what I think and Abby needs a new home, she will be welcome here all the boys love her like a sister."

"Girls when Abby called Thunderbird 5 she said 2 words 'Help me' so it could mean anything when you get there put your watches on audio only. Abby's watch is still on audio only and her breathing is shallow and weak."

The girls arrived at Abby's foster home and from the outside it looked like a dump. Then a young woman with short brown hair pulled up. "You must be Tin-Tin and Emily. I am Abby's social worker; shall we go in." Tin-Tin and Emily put their watches on audio only.

As they made their way into the living room both Emily and Tin-Tin shouted "ABBY".

"Can I have ambulance and police. I am a social worker and one of my foster children have been badly injured. Yes, ok thank you"

"Dad you may want to come over to mainland and possibly get John. Abby's injuries are bad, I have turn Abby's watch off but Tin-Tin and myself are going to leave them on. The ambulance and the police are here so I am going to have to go" Emily explained to Jeff.

"Boys can you come to my office please"

"Scott, I know you are looking after the twins but I would like you to look after command, Alan Brains I would like you to get John and Brains would you be alright going up to Thunderbird 5 for a bit. Alan can fly 1 and Virgil, Gordon and John can work on Thunderbird 2. I need to go to mainland with Emily and Tin-Tin."

* * *

At the Hospital

* * *

"Who is here for Abby Pond?"

"I am Abby Pond's social worker. What are her injuries?"

"Well, Abby has 4 broken ribs, head injury which has caused compression on the brain she is currently having an operation and she has also damaged her back which means she could be paralysed She also has over 20 bruises all over her body." The doctor explained to them.

Both Tin-Tin and Emily realised how bad her injuries were. "Dad her injuries are really bad. You think Gordon's accident was bad this is worse."

"Thanks Emily. I am on route, but with what you explained to me I think it may be an idea to temporally close work so the boys can be with Abby."

"Jeff calling Tracy Island"

"Hey dad what's wrong."

"I am temporally closing IR so you boys can be with Abby her condition is critical."

"Thank you, dad. We will be over in 2 hours."

* * *

2 hours later

"Hello boys. Her injuries include 4 broken ribs, head injury which has caused compression on the brain she is currently having an operation and she has also damaged her back which means she could be paralysed She also has over 20 bruises all over her body." Jeff explained to the boys they realised it could be serious.

Gordon left the room and left the hospital. This had affected Gordon the most as he had been through injuries like that.


	22. Waking Up

Chapter 22- Waking up

 **Disclaimer- The Thunderbirds are not mine. Emily, Abby, Steph, Alex and Eddie are. There is talk of abuse in this chapter.**

* * *

2 Weeks Later

International Rescue has we closed for 2 weeks now waiting for Abby to wake up, as she had a head injury they didn't know how she would react.

Jeff wanted to get International Rescue back up and running so he sent Scott, John and Virgil home to get International Rescue back up and running whilst Jeff, Gordon, Alan Tin-Tin and Emily stayed with Abby.

" _Mum what are you doing her? Am I dead?"_

" _No darling you are in the middle you are not dead or alive but there are people out there that want to help you. Mr Tracy and his family love you like their own. Scott Tracy broke down in tears after he left you and they all wanted you to stay."_

 _Both Abby and Steph walked around, Steph was explaining that her and Alex was looking for her in all the local hospitals and they became so ill that we died looking for you when in fact we were all in the same hospital._

" _What happened to Eddie?"_

" _He survived and now he lives with a foster family like you. But also, like you he is not loved by his foster family. You are luck you have found the prefect family. I lost track of your brother last year and I don't know where he is."_

 _It was like they were in a train station with white walls with no trains coming through the station._

"Come on Abby wake up for us. Please Abby wake up we will help you"

" _See they need you and I need you to find your brother and help him and get him a safe home."_

" _I don't want to go"_

" _You must Abby. I know for a fact that the Tracy's love you. You are like a sister to them. Scott cried for 2 days after he dropped you off at the airport."_

* * *

Abby POV

I could feel that someone was holding my hands I wanted to try and squeeze someone's hand. I think I moved my a few of fingers. I wanted to let someone know I was waking up.

I could not feel my legs I was scared panicking I could still hear people talking Mr Tracy and a voice I knew but I could not put voice to name. I needed to wake up, I needed to tell Mr Tracy who did this to me.

* * *

Normal POV

Emily and Tin-Tin was sat next to Abby's bed whilst holding Abby's hands. Jeff was talking to Abby's social workers as he was angry with social services and Taylor for not caring for Abby and support her as she goes through hell.

"Dad. I think Abby is waking up as she is moving her fingers."

"Nurse. We believe that Abby Pond is waking up she is moving her fingers."

"Abby if you can hear me can you open your eyes if not move your fingers or something." The Nurse said

Abby tried to open her eyes. She had opened them a little but closed them again instead she squeezed Emily's hand "She just squeezed my hand and I saw her eyes open but close again. If we turn down the light do you think she will open her eyes again?"

A few minutes later Abby tried to open her eyes again. "W…Whe…Where…am…I?"

"You are in hospital Abby. Taylor your foster father was abusing you. He left you for dead but you called John and said two words before you passed out."

"Why can't I feel my legs?"

"You have broken your back and you could be paralysed for the rest of your life. Could you leave so me and Abby can talk a minute please." Gordon explained and asked at the same time.

"Sure, son we will be in the waiting room."

"Abby I am going to tell you a story about me. 5 years ago, I was working for WASP when the ship I was on and the crew was involved in an accident. I was the only one to survive the accident. I had a 4-hour operation to repair my back. I was also told that I would never walk again. Here I am walking although my back causes me trouble sometimes. Dad had to change my room so that I can get up. I do still have to ask my brothers for help. I know what you have been through. Let me help you." Gordon explained. Gordon hated talking about his past as he puts it down to survivor's guilt and with the scar on his back to remind him every day.

"I am so sorry about your WASP crew. Yes, please I would like learning to walk again with your help as you have been through this before. Can you help me sit up?"

"Abby, you should not sit up you have a broken back. I am not going to leave you, even if it means leaving work to help you."

"I don't want you to leave just because of me. I am a waste of space and now you can see you I don't trust men because they do this to me."

"Rehab here I come!" Abby said


	23. Court

Chapter 23- Court

 **Talk of abuse and all the injuries they may get.**

 **Sorry for the late update I have been really busy with finishing school, doing photography for school events and on duty for St John Ambulance.**

* * *

Today was the day that Taylor went to court for abusing Abby in her foster home where she is meant to be safe. Of course, she could not be in court herself because of her injuries she is still in hospital. Mr Tracy and Abby's social worker was the court  
hopefully to get justice for Abby. Abby's social worker took photos of her injuries to show to the court to see if that would get justice for her.

"Mr Tracy this way. We are going to get justice and if they want to talk to Abby they would have to do it over vid as she is still bed bound but Gordon she is getting stronger day by day. She has asked me to ask you if she could stay with you whilst her  
recovery."

"She does know all she had to do was ask as I have been through this with Gordon I know what to except. Once she has been released from hospital and the trial is over is it alright if I take her back to the island I know the boys will look after her."

The court looked at all the photos of Abby's injuries and they have realised how bad they were. They also wanted to talk Abby about what happened that night before and during the night she was abused and before that night if she had been abused.

"Abby. I know you don't want to talk to the court but you need to. So, that he can get locked up for a long time." Abby's social worker said.

"I will do it."

Abby's social worker left Abby alone in her hospital room. Abby realised she could not do it. As she was crying Gordon walked back into her room. "Abby what's wrong." Gordon asked.

"I have to make a statement in court about Taylor and what he did to me that night your brother took me home and every other time hit and very injury I have. I can't do it. Help me!" Abby said breaking down into tears.

"Like I said everyone will support and I will stand by you and help you get well again. Whilst you are getting well again I am sure dad will give you a job at work." Gordon calmed her down.

* * *

Next day

Abby woke up feeling sick but she rubbed it off she needed to do this otherwise she would have to put up with him. "Good morning Abby how do you feel."

"Ready to do this and get it over with. With your support, I can do this."

* * *

In the court

"When is, Abby turning up?" a judge asked

"Sorry Sir, she is not turning up in person but over the vid/ skype because she is still in hospital due her injuries as she damaged her back and can't move yet."

"Abby Pond could you tell me what happened that night."

"I was staying with the Tracy's and my new roommate Tin-Tin Kyrano but it got too much so I asked if someone could take me back to mainland and that is what Scott Tracy did. He dropped me off at the airport that is where my social worker met up and took  
me back to my foster home. Taylor asked me what are I doing there and because of a disagreement I replied I decided to come home early. As he was in his drunk state he told me to go to bed as it was way passed my bedtime as my bedtime is 7pm so that  
my foster parents can have a drink of two and talk about us whilst we are not there. I said sorry for not following orders. I did not make it to my room before he started to hit me he also kicked me. He did this repeatedly until he lef…left…for…dea…dead."  
Abby said as she started to cry and Gordon started giving words of encouragement off the vid.

"Sirs, Abby is in no state to continue. May we continue this tomorrow when Abby is calmer."

Abby was happy that Gordon stopped the interview for the court she could not continue after that but she knew she would have to finish the interview. Without Gordon Abby, did not what she would have done.

"Thank you, Gordon. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you" Abby said as she fell asleep in Gordon's arms.

"Gordon Tracy to Scott Tracy come in."

"Gordon what do you want. I am trying to sleep."

"Sorry bro. All I was goingto say was that I will not be leaving the hospital Abby has just fallen asleep on me but the thing is I am sat in the chair and it is not going to do my back any good. So around 6:30 we should be awake I was wondering  
if you could bring my back meds from my grab bag and just swap so I can have a shower please."

"Sure bro. See you in the morning. Scott out."

6:30am at the hospital

"Good morning Mr Tracy, how are you?"

"I am fine. Thank you come to save my brother from the chair in which he slept in last night."

"Ah Gordon Tracy has been spending a lot of time with Abby Pond he only comes out to get food and for a comfort break then he is back in that room. He is a really lovely lad he says 'hello how are you' but what is the deal with the Tracy's and Miss Pond."

"She came to stay with us and her new roommate for break but her past came to light and let's say she could not cope with it."

"Morning Fish. Easy your back is going to be painful today. Here are your meds. John is waiting for you in the car he heard me get up and leave. You are NOT allowed to come back to the hospital today spend time with the others."

"Gordon"

"Sorry kiddo. It's me to keep you company today and to help you through the interview with the court again. Sleeping in a chair for Gordon is painful. Fish will be back tomorrow." Scott explained and Abby could see how much seeing Gordon hurt, hurt Scott.

Abby continue to tell the court what happened after she was kicked and hit that is when the Tracy's came to her aid and called the emergency services and took her to hospital and the Tracy's had been with her everyday helping her along when she needed  
it.

The judges talked and gave Taylor 5 years for abusing young children and was not allowed to look after children ever again and Social services was given a fine for not looking after the children correctly the fine totalled £10,000.

The outcome of this trial made the Tracy's and Abby delighted that something happened and she got the outcome she wanted although she may have life changing injuries.

"Now the Rehab starts" Abby said to herself


	24. Physiotherapy

Chapter 23- Physiotherapy

* * *

 **Disclaimer- Please see Chapter 16- John.**

* * *

After Abby make an appearance in court via vid and Taylor is arrested for 5 years for the abuse he gave to foster children for the past 3 years and it all came to light when Abby was hurt and the Tracy's realised Abby was hiding so much more.

It was the start of Abby's rebab today to make her back stronger and to see if she could get full use. Of course, Gordon was with her with his swimming kit although it was the first session aqua rehab tends to be good for the back.

"Good Morning Abby are you ready for the first of many rehab sessions. Remember I will be there every step of the way."

"I guess I must be ready for months of pain. I would prefer to be paralysed."

"No, you don't. I know that dad wants to give you a job (IR) and you need to be able to walk for that."

The nurses helped to get Abby changed into a swimming costume and Gordon went to get changed into his shorts. "Abby your ride is here." The nurse said.

"Come along Pond" (A/N the 11th Doctor says it to Amy Pond in many episodes) Gordon said as he pushes Abby towards the pool whilst following the physio both Abby and Gordon was looking forward to getting in the pool.

"Gordon. Gordon, is it good that I can feel my fingers and my arms."

"Of course, it is a good think. It also suggests that your injuries are healing themselves without physiotherapy which also means you may get to go home earlier plus I could continue doing stuff with you."

After half hour, Abby was being to get tired and so was Gordon surprisingly. Once Abby was back at her room and got re-examined as she had feelings in her arms and fingers. "Abby I am going to head home to Emily and Scott's apartment and I will see you tomorrow but if you want to talk to anyone call us ok"

"Yes Gordy. Anyway, it is getting late and I should be going to bed shortly anyway. Gordon before you go can I ask one thing?"

"Sure, name it."

"Can you ask Mrs Tracy sorry Emily and Tin-Tin come tomorrow. I don't want to take you away from your own family I am sure your brothers miss your pranking. You don't need to care for me I am just a waste of space and time."

"Abby, you are not a waste of space or time you have just had a bad start in life and that has lowered your self-confidences and self-esteem as well. My family know that I have been through what you have been through with physiotherapy on the back. Oh, don't worry about the pranking side of things they will get a Gordon special when we get back to the island. If you Emily and Tin-Tin tomorrow, then you will get Emily and Tin-Tin."

Gordon made his way back to the apartment upset but planning the Gordon special to get everyone of course not the twins and Abby. Gordon took the long way back to the apartment he did not want to face his family knowing he has helped Abby but upset at the same time. "Hey guys" Gordon said as he walked through the door and straight to his room. Emily, Tin-Tin, Jeff and Alan realised that something was wrong with Gordon.

Jeff knocked on Gordon's door "Go Away"

"Son, please let me in. It is only me everyone else is in the living room with the twins and watching TV. I am coming in."

As Jeff opened the door he found Gordon crying into his pillow it then hit Jeff how serious the problem may be for Gordon to be crying like this. "What is the problem?" Jeff asked

"Abby thinks she is a waste of time and space and she doesn't want my help anymore. She wants to die dad." Those last words hit Jeff and he realised how Gordon felt. "She also wants Emily and Tin-Tin to keep her company tomorrow." As Gordon said that he fell asleep in Jeff's arms once Jeff knew that Gordon was asleep Jeff headed back to the living room where everyone was. As soon as Jeff walked through the door he was asked so many questions.

"What's wrong with Gordon" Scott asked going to 'Smother Hen' mode.

"Gordon is fine physically but emotionally he is unstable. Don't bother going to speak to him he is asleep. Girls I would like to have a work with you WITHOUT the boys around."

Both the girls realised it was something personal that didn't involve the boys. The boys were playing with Lucy and Violet whilst Emily and Tin-Tin spoke to Jeff. He explained what Gordon explained to him about how Abby wants to die instead of getting well again.

* * *

A Few Days later:

Emily and Tin-Tin made their way to the hospital to help with Abby's rehab. Each day Abby was getting stronger. Abby was still upset about the argument her and Gordon had. If Abby passed her physiotherapy day, then she could go home to another foster home or stay with the Tracy's.

"Abby what did you say to Gordon he came back upset and did not want to talk about what happened the other day."

"I told him to leave me and I didn't want his help again he had done too much to help me and leaving his family not spending time with them. I felt that I didn't need any help, but over the last few days it seems that I do. I need to speak to Gordon do you think you can help." Abby explained

"Of course, we help you speak to Gordon. But let's get you out of here first." Emily explained

"OK Abby I think if you continue with the exercise I think you will return to full health and free to go home."

"Thank you for everything you have done."

"Let's go and speak to Gordon and apologise to him for everything that I have done. Now I feel bad"

"Don't worry he will understand"

The three girls made their way back to the apartment but what the boys didn't know was that Abby was out of hospital and here with the Tracy's. "Gordon!" someone said from behind Emily and Tin-Tin all the boys realised it was Abby.

"Gordon I am so sorry for what I said the other day. I shouldn't have said that I realised that after you left. PLEASE forgive!"

"Abby. I have been in the same place as you I how you feel. You are forgiven"

"WELCOME HOME!" the Tracy boys shouted waking the twins up,

"Well Done. You Scott can deal with them as your brothers woke them up in the first place." Emily stated.


	25. Brother

Chapter 25- Brother

 **Disclaimer- The Thunderbirds are not mine. Emily, Abby, Lucy, Violet and Eddie are. There is talk of abuse in this chapter.**

* * *

Everyone headed back to Tracy Island to get International Rescue back up to full strength again. That night the boys got back the klaxon goes off waking everyone up. "Mrs Tracy sorry I mean Emily would you like a hand with the twins." Abby asked trying not to show that her back was hurting her.

"Yes please. BUT answer this first. Is your back hurting you?"

"Yes. I can't get conformable at night. I need to ask Mr Tracy a question/ favour. Before you ask no you can't help with this." Abby said.

Emily was carrying Violet and Abby was carrying Lucy the best she could with an injured back. The boys had gone out on a tsunami they didn't want to tell Abby as she had been through that once and they don't want to put her through it again.

"Mr Tracy, can I have a word please."

"Not now!"

As soon as Jeff shouted at Abby she ran from the office to the beach and stayed there and when the boys came to look for her she took her watch off and hide she didn't want to be found. "Em what happened when we were out?"

"The twins were crying and you left Abby came to see if I needed a hand with the twins and I said yes. I also asked her a question and she said she hadn't been sleeping because of her back. She also said that she needed to speak to dad so that is what she did. The next thing I now she is running from the office crying and headed to the beach. I don't know where she is now." Emily explained.

Scott realised that a serious situation had just occurred and their dad was the cause of the situation.

"Dad what did you say to Abby?" questioned Scott

"I…I…shouted…at…her"

"YOU WHAT" Scott shouted at Jeff

"I shouted at her and told her Not Now as I was busy with the rescue."

Scott told Jeff to go to bed and ignore when klaxon and got all the boys together to speak about Abby once again. Scott also realised that Emily is finding it hard looking at both twins so Scott took Lucy off Emily. "What is wrong Scott? Where is dad? Is he alright?"

"Whilst we were out on the rescue Abby went to speak to dad what about I don't know. From what Emily told me Abby's back has been hurting her. Then Abby went into the office and the next thing Emily knew Abby came out crying and headed for the beach and no one has seen her since. To answer your questions, I have sent dad to bed and apart from being emotionally drained he is fine. Let's go and find Abby before it gets dark or we get a storm."

All the Tracy's went their separate ways, Scott headed down to the beach where Abby was last seen going. As Scott came up to a cave he could hear crying. "Abby" Scott said softly. "Abby"

"S…Sc…Scott is that you?" Abby asked

"Yes, who else it would it be. Come here Abby" Abby moved into Scott's arms where she felt safe and that is where she remained until she fell asleep in his arms.

"Virgil, can you get a bed ready in the infirmary. Abby has fallen asleep in my arms and I was going to carry her back up. It is going to be a long day."

"Alright Scott I will leave the others out 'looking' for Abby so that you can bring her in." Scott carried Abby to the infirmary where Virgil was waiting for them. Virgil gave Abby some pain medication to help with her back and Scott went to get Gordon and Alan back from looking for Abby.

* * *

A few hours later:

Scott was sat in the infirmary with Lucy and Violet whilst Emily was helping in the kitchen. Scott was watching the girls and doing paperwork so Jeff didn't have to Virgil caught him off guard "Hey Scott" then Virgil realised that Scott had fallen asleep and the girls were starting to cry. "Emily, can you come to the infirmary please. Scott has fallen asleep and the girls are crying."

"Alright on my way"

Abby was beginning to wake up. She was in heaven as she could not feel any pain in her back and it was good. Virgil saw that her eyes was flickering all the signs of her waking up. "Good Evening Abby. You are alright I have given you some pain medication to help your back all you had to do was ask. Go back to sleep it looks like you need it."

"I have a question"

"Ask away"

"I have a younger brother I think and I think he was called Eddie after I lost my parents me and Eddie was separated and I would like to know what happened to him. That is why I went to speak to Mr Tracy. Can you tell Scott and no one else? PLEASE!"

"Wow. This is something big and you wanted help to find your brother. I could speak to John and Scott they will want to help and I WILL NOT tell anyone else. I promise" Virgil promise

Scott woke up from the chair "Evening Scott can I have a word with you and we need to speak to John as well my room 10 minutes" Virgil instructed Scott.

"Why"

"Because it is private and personal to someone in this house"

"Thunderbird 5 come in"

"Thunderbird 5 here what is wrong"

"Someone on the island has a favour and I know you can help John can you find an Eddie Pond. This needs to stay between us three no one else needs to know."

"Does this have something to do with what Abby wanted to ask dad?"

"Yes, it does"

* * *

2 weeks later

The Tracy household was going about their normal busy. John called the office forgetting that this was between him, Scott and Virgil. "What can I do for you John" Jeff asked

"Is Scott and Virgil around if not I will get them on their watches?"

"Yes, they are here. I guess you want a private word with them."

"Yes please."

Both Scott and Virgil was in Jeff's office talking to John about what was going on the island until Jeff was out of ear shot. "Guys I have found an Eddie Pond would it surprise you if he was in the same hospital as Abby a couple of weeks ago, I have his social workers number and I think it would be lovely to see those two together and it may help." John stated

John phoned Eddie's social worker and explained the situation and everything that Abby had been through and how they thought it would lovely to see two siblings' reunion and they should never had been separated when they went into foster care.

A week later

"Dad I need to go to mainland and Abby wants to come so she can get some more clothes."

"Fine go but I want you back tomorrow."

Both Scott and Abby made their way over to the mainland but Abby was unsure why Scott wanted her to go with him. They went back to Wharton to get the rest of the stuff and then went into the city into a café. "Hello Abby"

"Do I know you?"

"You should I am your baby brother. Eddie"

"Oh, my God. Eddie is that really you?"

"Of course, it is who else would it be. Anyway, my social worker told me that someone phone her and told her everything that you have been through. Although my social worker didn't give a name to the caller."

Abby was thinking about this and she knew she only told Virgil, unless he told the other but he wouldn't would he. Scott came back to the table to see a young man. "Scott, I would like you to meet my baby brother Eddie."

The three of them spend all evening together until Scott and Abby had to go back to the island. "Scott can Eddie come to the island for a week PLEASE."

"Abby, you know you can't work and everything. But, I don't see you exchanging phone numbers a problem and if you do I will take the blame."

Abby and Eddie exchanged phone numbers and they went about. Both seemed happier seeing each other which made Scott happy.

* * *

 **I am going on holiday next week so I may not update until after 5** **th** **August.**


	26. Home Schooled

Chapter 26- Home Schooled

 **Disclaimer- Please see chapter 25- Brother.**

* * *

Scott and Abby returned to Tracy Island and Abby was on a high as she had seen her brother. Scott headed into the living room to where he could hear crying "Hey. Come on calm down." Scott took Lucy into the kitchen to get her a bottle but he finds Emily doing them. "Guess who."

"Scott, thank god the twins have been a right hand full today. I am thinking of not going back to work and speak to dad to see if I can home school Alan, Tin-Tin, Fermat and even Abby if she stays that way I can help look after Lucy and Violet when you boys are out at work. It is unfair on you and your brothers to look after the twins whilst I am on the mainland working any way I will miss all the fun!" Emily explained after she calmed down.

Once Scott and Emily had calmed the twins down and put them down for their nap Scott and Emily decided to put their feet up in the living room but both soon fell asleep and that is how Jeff found them 20 minutes later and took the monitor off the table and took it with him. Jeff went outside to where the boys were trying to drown each other. "Boys PLEASE be quiet if you are going in the living room your brother is asleep. NO PRANKS GORDON!" Jeff said as he was heading back inside to his office to complete some IR work.

* * *

2 hours later

"Um Em, it looks like we have been caught napping and where is the monitor off the table. I should go and see my dad to see what is happening."

"I will come with as I need to speak to dad, about home schooling the kids."

Both Scott and Emily went to speak to Jeff about several things but the main one was home schooling the kids which Jeff agreed to if Emily was doing it he also said that they would have to attend school to do their exams and Emily agreed to that as well. Scott took the monitor off Jeff and thanked him and apologised for napping during the day explaining the twins had not been sleeping well keeping both Scott and Emily up.

"Alan, Tin-Tin, Fermat and Abby please can you report to my office please." Said Jeff. A few minutes later Alan, Tin-Tin, Fermat and Abby knocked on Jeff's office door. "Come in" the four of them entered the office which doubles up a command and control for IR.

"Emily has agreed to leave the school to home school you Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat. Abby, I would like to have a word with you regarding what you would like to do about the future and how you would like to go about it. If you three do go down this road yes you can help out with IR but yes you would have to go to school to do your exams."

"Dad I think I speak for everyone thank you. I am going to agree to those terms and conditions and I speak for everyone thank you. But we are going to have to go back to Wharton to get all our stuff." Alan answered for everyone.

Emily took the kids back to school to get all their stuff and for her to resign but she went to speak to a few friends and asked if she could have some teaching stuff and for them to stay in contact for exams and paper for them. "Ready to go?" Emily asked

"Yes. Emily, I will fly back I still need to build up my flying hours. Please Em none of my brothers will allow me to fly home. That way you can call Scott and see how Violet and Lucy are doing."

"Fine Alan you can fly but, I am staying in the cockpit with you."

It was a smooth flight back to the Island Jeff was surprised to see Alan flying as it was so smooth he thought Emily was. "Nicely, done Alan." Jeff praised him.

Abby decided to call her brother " _hello"_

"Hello Eddie. I may not be going to school any more I may get home schooled by one of my teachers and plus I feel safer here that my whole life. I wish you could come here and meet them, but Mr Tracy does not trust anyone and it took me a long time to earn his trust." As Abby was speaking to her brother Jeff walks along the corridor and hears Abby on the phone.

"GET OFF THE PHONE NOW!" Abby ended the call and ran out of the room at that moment Scott was walking along the corridor to check the twins. Then Scott realised what had happened.

"Em can you head to the beach to check on Abby and be with her. Me and dad are going to have words but can you be on standby for IR." Scott asked Emily. Scott headed towards the office where he knew his father was as he knew who Abby was talking to and he also knew that she would not spill any secrets.

"Dad, do you know who she was talking to?"

"No and I don't care."

"Well you should. It was us that rescued her all those years ago, when she lost her parents and she remembered that she had a brother called Eddie and he had been through the same hell as she had. John found him and when I went to the mainland she saw him. I also told her she can call him to talk. So, it is my fault not hers she has been through hell dad HELL!" With that Scott stormed out of the house with the twins down to the beach where Emily was comforting Abby who was crying her heart out in Emily's arms as Scott came down.

"Abby is getting home schooled with the rest of them." Scott talked Emily as Abby had fallen asleep in her arms.

"I agree Scott." Emily took the twins from Scott. Scott carried Abby back up to the house, Scott thought it would be a good idea to let Abby sleep in their room.

"Em, I think it would be a good idea to let Abby sleep in our room I can disable the alarm in our room so that the twins and Abby can sleep." Scott suggested. Scott and Emily were thinking of surprising Abby but how…


	27. Adoption

Chapter 27- Adoption

 **Disclaimer- talk of abuse at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Previously:

Scott and Emily were thinking of surprising Abby but how…

* * *

Both Scott and Emily headed to Jeff's office to speak to him about adopting Abby and possibly her brother as well even if they had to move to the mainland. "Dad can we speak to you it is about Abby and her brother Eddie."

"I don't want to hear it. GET OUT NOW!" Jeff shouted at them.

"Ok what just happened. Scott to Thunderbird 5 come in."

"Thunderbird 5 here what's happening on planet Tracy"

"Well where do I start. Abby was on the phone to Eddie and dad shouts at her so she runs off to the beach where me and Emily finds her. At that point she cried herself to sleep and she is currently asleep in mine and Emily's room with the twins. Oh, and I have disabled the alarm in our room so they can sleep. We went to talk to dad about it and possibly adopting Abby and her brother, but dad wouldn't listen to us." Scott explained to John.

"I will have a word with him. I agree adopting Abby and Eddie would be lovely they both need a secure family after what they have been through. Oh, Scott can you be on standby for a wild fire."

"FAB. I will let the other know. Thanks John."

"Virgil, Gordon, Alan John said we need to be on standby for a wild fire that might come our way. John is talking to dad about something as he is not listening to me and Em. Also, PLEASE be quiet as you go pass our rooms 1. The twins are asleep, 2. Abby is also asleep and Gordon NO PRANKS."

John had got through to Jeff what they wanted do to. Jeff was unsure about this Eddie and how he didn't find out him. Jeff had granted Eddie to come to the island longs he doesn't find about IR. He had also thought about when Scott and Emily had tried to talk to him. "Scott Emily if you are not busy can you come to my office." The two of them headed to the office.

"Yes dad." Scott said

"I guess I owe you an apology. John told me of the story but I want to hear it from you."

"When you yelled at Abby when she came to talk to you during the rescue and I sent you to bed a couple of weeks ago, well Emily found her on the beach but didn't know what to do. I went down she fell asleep in my arms and with her back hurting as well I carried her back up to the house and into the infirmary where Virgil gave her some pain killers. I ended up with Violet and Lucy and doing paperwork I must have fallen asleep next thing I knew Virgil wanted a word with me and John in his room. There is where Virgil explained that Abby believed she had a brother called Eddie and she wanted to know what happened to him. Once John had found him I needed to go over to mainland so Abby decided to tag along for the ride, it wasn't until we got into the café that Eddie approached Abby as I was getting the drinks. I had never seen Abby so happy. Me, Emily and John all think it is a good idea to adopt Abby and Eddie both good children and as you have seen with Abby she wants to help." Scott explained

"I have been thinking about adopting Abby but until John told me I don't know that she had a brother. I feel bad about shouting at her again. Scott, I want you to call her brother and go to mainland to pick him up. To your brothers, you are taking some paperwork over to the mainland and to do any shopping you need. Oh, Scott take your plane."

Scott headed to his room to check on them all three of them were awake and Abby was sat on the floor playing with them. "Abby, I thought you were asleep."

"I was until Lucy and Violet started talking between each other, so I thought I would get up the best I could. Now it seems I am stuck on the floor I can't get up. Do you know where Virgil is?"

"Yes, but I will get him to come to you. Virgil, can you come to my room please with pain killers and some of Gordon powerful pain meds for his back as well."

"Scott, I thought Gordo was in the pool."

"We do have **two** people who has injured their backs in this house. Abby is sat on the floor with Lucy and Violet and can't get back up off the floor."

"I am on my way I have to go via the infirmary."

A few minutes later Virgil came in to Scott and Emily's room to see the twins coping one other trying to stand up. "Right Abby let's get you off the floor and onto a bed. Abby, can I help you down to the infirmary?"

"No thank you once I am off the floor and moving I will be fine. Anyway, I would like to go for a swim. I will be fine with just some pain meds."

"Abby, may I ask where your phone is. I have spoken to dad about the incident but he just wants evidence. I promise I will give your phone right back once we are finished with it." Scott said.

Scott got hold of Abby's phone with his in his pocket as he headed towards the office. "Dad can I use the office please to make a phone call. I guess we weren't needed for that wild fire after all."

"Yes, that I fine. I don't know about that wild fire."

Scott put Eddie's number into his phone and called it he waited until someone picked it up. " _Hello. Who is this?"_

"Hello Eddie. It is Scott Tracy we met at the café the other week."

" _Ah Mr Tracy. Is my sister alright? What's wrong?"_

"Your sister is emotionally ok just and physically in so much pain. To answer your last question Would you like to visit your sister and surprise her?"

" _Yes, please can you do that."_

"Sure can. Right here is the plan. I need to come to mainland the day before Christmas Eve and if we fly back over night the hopefully we can surprise Abby on Christmas day. Your social worker has said that is ok. I will call you again. It will be from this number."

All they needed to do now was complete the paperwork for the adoption of Abby and Eddie before the build up to Christmas. Scott didn't know if he was going to be their guardian or Jeff. It was getting towards Christmas with the Tracy boys busy with IR as they always are. Scott decided not to go out and headed to mainland with his family to see Emily's family for Christmas. He also had to take some paperwork to the adoption office Jeff decided to adopt both Abby and Eddie. Scott needed to call Eddie although they had the twins Scott wanted to fly back over night.

"Hello Mr Tracy"

"Hello, Eddie how many times have I told you to call me Scott. Trust me it will get very confusing. The reason I was calling me and my family were going to head home and I knew you wanted to see your sister again, so where are you."

"Well Mr Trac… Scott if you look up and straight ahead I am in front of you."

"Eddie, how are you?"

"Scott, I have been better my foster family are hitting me plus I haven't eaten anything for the last two days as I am a waste of space to them."

Scott was going into 'Mother Hen' mode and called Emily "Emily darling I have Eddie but he needs to have food he is also white as a sheet. Help!"

Scott Eddie back to the house and fed but wanted Virgil to look over him when they get back to the Island.


	28. The Surprise Christmas Present

Chapter 28- The Surprise Christmas Present

 **There is talk of abuse and neglect in this chapter.**

* * *

"Lady Lucille to Tracy Island come in."

"Tracy Island here" Tin-Tin replied

"Permission to land"

"Granted"

"Is Virgil around?"

"Yes, still in bed is was injured earlier today. Why?"

"I need medical assistance. Is Abby around?"

"No"

"I have her brother and he needs medical attention like a week ago,"

Tin-Tin realised how important that she got Virgil up as Virgil could sleep through anything except the klaxon. "VIRGIL, SCOTT NEEDS YOU NOW!" that somehow got Virgil up and he headed towards infirmary whilst Tin-Tin took Abby down to the beach so she didn't find out what was happening with her brother. Eddie was put on a IV drip and was only fed soup as he couldn't keep solid food down.

Scott was sat down in the infirmary talking to Virgil but keeping an eye on Eddie. "Whe…where… am... I?"

"Eddie, you are on our Island in the infirmary do remember what you told me in the park?"

"Sort of I told you and then you took me back to the house I ate but I was ill later. After that I don't know what happened."

It was Christmas day and Eddie was released from the infirmary longs he is careful. Jeff was on the phone regarding the paper that Scott took to the mainland and it seems to have been processed so as of Christmas day Abby and Eddie are Tracy's. "Scott my office now" Jeff asked

"What's up?"

"We have two new Tracy's"

"That was quick"

The family was sat in the living room Lucy and Violet on the floor so they could show the rest of the family what they had achieved. Presents were exchanged. But somehow Virgil was missing "Where is Virgil?" Alan asked

"Coming up from the infirmary" Scott replied but everyone else looked puzzled at him but Jeff and Tin-Tin knew who/ what was happening Abby looked so lonely just wishing her brother was here or she could call him but after what happened last time she does dare to do it again. Abby was getting up to leave the room when Scott puts Lucy on her lap "Sit don't worry there is two surprises for you."

"I just want my brother" Abby said as she started to cry she put Lucy back on the floor and ran from the room.

"Abby if you had stayed in the room and waited a you would have seen what surprise 1 was. Come on. If you ever want to talk or I know it sounds crazy but a hug just come to me alright I know it has been hard." Scott and Abby headed back to the living room.

"Alright Virg."

Abby was sat playing with Violet and Lucy "Hello." Abby recognised the voice from a mile away. She shot up and looked around realising everyone was looking at her but she didn't care.

"EDDIE!" Both siblings hugged each other like they never seen each other since they were separated on the dreadful day. "Everyone this is my younger brother Eddie who I have to thank Virgil, Scott and I believe John for getting us back together." As Abby was talking Eddie went a green colour in the face and ran from the room and Virgil went after him. "Scott what is wrong with my brother."

"I will tell you later." A few minutes later both Virgil and Eddie walk back in.

"Now as you know we have had a friend of Tin-Tin stay with us and each day, week, month we learn something new about her but there is a reason why Abby's brother is here not only to make Abby happy again. Both Scott and John had widened my eyes to see that both needed a friendly welcoming home instead of getting passed around families and becoming ill because of it. So, we have decided to adopt them and as of today, they are official Tracy's. All I have to say is WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" Everyone was surprised and happy that they had two new members. Jeff also realised that he needed to tell Eddie about IR he thought he would do it now. "Eddie there is a secret that everyone on this island has you must not tell anyone. Have you heard of International Rescue?"

"Who hasn't. I think they rescued me when we lost our parents"

"Well WE are International Rescue and yes we did rescue you went you lost your parents."

"Thanks for taking our parents away from us. I have been passed around family after family each one hitting me not feeding me not helping with my medical conditions. AND WHY SHOULD I LIVE WITH THE FAMILY WHO STARTED ALL THIS!" Eddie shouted

"EDDIE. EDDIE." Abby shouted as she went after her brother down to the beach which she ended up on after Mr Tracy had yelled at her.

"Eddie. This family is loving and caring when I went back to my old foster home I knew Scott was upset about it but he did as I asked and took me home. I was not even there for a day when Taylor started to hit me and kick me until I could not move anymore. Whilst living with the Tracy's they gave me a special watch that I could call or send an emergency beacon to Thunderbird 5 I did that just before I passed out in a pool of my blood. John sent off the klaxon which is the alarm Jeff sent Emily and Tin-Tin came as they knew me the best. Once they saw how back of shape I was in Mr Tracy shut down and that is completely shut down IR. Gordon spent every day with me until I had a go at him and told him to spend more time with his family which by the way didn't go down well. Gordon was helping me with physio which still causes me problems. They will do anything for you. Scott has even told me if I want to talk or even a hug just ask him if he was not busy. See."

Eddie began to realise that they did all they could and now they just wanted to help them try and get their lives back together after everything they have been through.

"I see why Scott told me to call them all by their first name except their dad. Do you think they will have me after I yell at Mr Tracy?"

"Of course, they will all the times I yell at them cry in their arms and I am still here. Next thing is to get use to is the klaxon going off at weird times of night/morning. Come on."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	29. Family All for 1

Chapter 29- Family All for 1

 **Disclaimer- Thunderbirds are not mine. Eddie, Abby, Emily, Violet and Lucy are.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated I have been busy at work, also with St John Ambulance with training and recruitment for St John Ambulance Cadets and Badgers.**

* * *

Abby and Eddie headed back up to the house to be with their new family although most of them had gone to bed except Jeff waiting for Abby and Eddie to walk back up he knew they needed time and with Eddie still being ill and not keeping much down. Virgil was also worrying about Eddie and his health after Scott found him seriously ill.

As Abby and Eddie walked back into their new house Jeff was sat in the living room talking to Virgil "Sorry Mr Tracy" said Eddie feeling guilty by shouting at him after Eddie discovered that International Rescue was the Tracy family.

Jeff caught Eddie before he vanished into his room for the night "Eddie. You can call me dad now. I know we rescued your parents all those years ago, I know that losing both parents must have been hard. Would you believe it if it said that Abby had one of my boy's crying over it and not acting like his normal 'mother hen' that he is. The boy's trust Abby like one of their own. They will learn to trust you. Oh, Abby can I have a word."

Abby walked to the living room where Jeff was."Yes, Mr Tracy... I mean dad."

Jeff could tell that her back was still hurting her and with Gordon and Emily telling him as well he might as well do something about it as they are here to stay. "I hear your back is still hurting you. Would you like handles to help you get up and a softer bed like Gordon has."

"Yes, please. I am sorry that I have not been the best person to be around. I have brought you into all my problems and made most of your sons have some emotional breakdown because of me."

"Don't be sorry. Anyway, I need to go to mainland and would like you to man command and control. I will speak to Scott and I will take Eddie to go and get his stuff if that is alright with you."

Jeff went to speak to Scott but when he got to Scott and Emily's room all was quiet but when he walked pass the nursey Lucy and Violet were talking to each other or someone else so Jeff decided to have a look. In there he found Eddie sat reading to Lucy and Violet trying to get them back to sleep. "Hello dad. Sorry I was going to get a drink and I heard these two awake so I thought I would try and get them back to sleep."

"We leave tomorrow morning to head to mainland 1. To pick up your stuff and 2. I have a board meeting which I have to attend."

Eddie got Lucy and Violet back to sleep and fell asleep in the nursey so when Scott goes to check on the twins before going for his morning run he panics when he sees Eddie sleeping on the floor "Virgil can you come to the nursey quietly. Eddie has fallen asleep here."

"On my way. Oh, Scott dad's wants to speak to you."

"Dad you wanted a word"

"Yes Scott. I am taking Eddie over to the mainland to get his stuff from his old foster home and to go to a meeting we should be back this evening."

"Dad I don't think Eddie would be going out today he is currently in the infirmary asleep. I found him asleep between the girls with a book."

"Thank you, Scott I, am going to get going them."

Virgil carried Eddie to the infirmary and disabled the klaxon in there so that Eddie could sleep. Virgil knew that he would not get back to sleep now that he was up so he decided to do some long overdue paperwork whilst watching Eddie. Emily came into the infirmary "Morning Virgil. What are you doing up so early?"

"A brother of mine decided to wake me up because someone else was sleeping between the girls, cots he also had a book in his hands so he may have been reading to the girls. I am just catching up on paperwork. Emily, can I ask a favour?"

"Sure."

"Can you watch Eddie so that I can have a quick wash and get changed?"

"Sure Virgil. I am sure Scott get the girls changed and washed for a change as they are both still asleep."

In that time the girls decided to wake up but they were fine talking to themselves. Abby ran into the infirmary looking for Virgil but she found Eddie asleep in the infirmary. "Emily what happen why is he here?"

"Scott found him asleep with the girls and became worried about him so Virgil thought it was a good idea to let him sleep in here. He has been not sleeping much since arriving with us." Abby stayed in the infirmary until Virgil came back then Abby went to talk to Virgil about sorting out her bed. As they were doing that their watching and the klaxon went off. Abby legged it from the room to head up to command and control in which Jeff entrusted her with the job.

Abby began to panic she had forgotten what she need to do as she did she also brought on a panic attack and that is how they boys found her a few seconds later. Scott was the first in (after Abby) and got in and the others followed with Jeff and Eddie off the island Scott decided to fly command and control.

"There is a wild fire in the Australian outback and it is starting to spread to a few small villages" John told Tracy Island.

* * *

 **I am going through a huge family issue which has shown it ugly face so to speak. After this chapter I may not upload for a while until my family issue has calmed down and sorted itself out the best it can.**

 **I only have one more to write for this story then I am planning on doing a squeal called Hidden Life so look out for it.**


	30. Thunderbirds are Go!

Chapter 30- Thunderbirds are Go!

 **Scott- Base Commander**

 **Virgil- Field Commander**

 **Gordon- Op4**

 **Alan- Op3**

 **Emily- Med1**

 **Tin-Tin- Med2**

"Come on Abby time to save the world. You are now part of our family which means you are a Thunderbird."

Scott was trying organise everyone to go out but with Abby still in the middle of a panic attack it was not working. "Alan, you go in Thunderbird 1 Virgil Gordon, you go in Thunderbird 2 and take the fire equipment with you this is going to be a long one."

"Scott, I want to go and help if I can as you are not going. If I can help in any way I can then I am going!" Emily stated as she passed over Violet and Lucy both the girls were trying to stand up by coping each other.

"Fine. Be careful"

"THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!"

Alan took Thunderbird 1 as he had had the most experience with it of course apart from Scott. Virgil, Gordon, Emily and Tin-Tin went in Thunderbird 2. A few minutes later Jeff calls the island but doesn't understand why no one is answering his calls. In the end he decided to call Emily's watching expecting her to still be on the island even if a call came in.

"Oh. Hi Dad."

"Emily, where are you?"

"I am currently in a medical centre helping with a wild fire in the Australian outback."

"Why are you there and not on the island."

"Dad please can you call Scott he will be able to answer your questions it is really busy here."

Emily was starting to feel the effects of going out with IR but she loved every minute of it. "What do we have here field commander?"

"She has inhaled fumes from the fire. She is having difficulty breathing and showing signs of hypoxia."

"I am med 1 me and my colleague will be looking after. Whilst you are here."

Emily got the young girl onto oxygen to help her breathing difficulties and the hypoxia once she had got the young the girl calm.

"Scott, I want to know what is going on and why is Emily out in the field and why did she hang up on me."

"Well. Abby was having a panic attack when I got to command and control so I had to sort that out before I sorted out the rescue and then I was going to get Emily to man command and control but she told me she wanted to help in the field so I let her go. Virgil is in control in the field and he is looking after everyone out there. Trust me dad. I know what I am doing and I didn't have much choice plus now Abby is looking after Violet and Lucy they are both trying to stand up copying each other."

"Sorry Scott, I was expecting Emily to be at home looking after the twins but after you explained the situation it makes sense. We will be returning tonight."

"FAB dad."

Emily and Tin-Tin was looking after the girl who inhaled fumes and was showing signs of hypoxia. As the time went on the girl didn't look well. "Field commander come in."

"Field commander here med 1. That girl you brought needs to go to hospital she has been getting worse since we put her on oxygen."

"Ok. Op3 come in"

"Op3 here field commander"

"I need you to stop what you are doing and take a seriously ill girl to hospital in 1. Sorry Op3 but she is not going to last"

"FAB field commander."

Alan and Emily took the little girl to hospital with smoke inhalation and hypoxia. She was slowly dying due to a reduction in oxygen reaching the tissues results in deterioration of body functions. It was nothing they could do. An hour after they got to the hospital they were informed that the girl has died due to hypoxia.

"Emily, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine we have a job to do."

Both Alan and Emily went back once Emily left Thunderbird 1 Alan decided to call base. "Thunderbird 1 calling base."

"Base here what's wrong Alan."

"It's Emily we had just taken a young girl to hospital but died due to hypoxia and Emily said she is alright but I know she not. Can you call her or even speak to Virg."

"Alright Alan I will speak to Virg to inform him of your concern and tell Emily to take a break."

Scott and Virgil spoke to each other about what Alan had told Scott they both knew this was Emily's first being out in the field.

"Field Commander to Med 1 come in."

"Med 1 here Field Commander"

"Myself and base command are ordering you to take a break after what has just happened with that girl we think it would be a good idea to stop and take a break. The mission is almost finished."

"FAB"

36 hours after they first went out to the wild fires International Rescue was allowed home everyone was so tired. Tin-Tin, Emily and Gordon fell asleep on the flight home and Virgil and Alan were trying so hard to keep their eyes open to fly home.

"Base permission to land?"

"Granted. Welcome Home Thunderbird 1. Debrief will be tomorrow go and get some sleep."

"Thank you base"

Alan was still in his IR uniform but he didn't care. A few minutes after Alan came in to land Thunderbird 2 did the same the only problem they had was the 3 sleepers in the back. Scott carried Emily upstairs. Jeff carried Tin-Tin to her room and Virgil just and just made it to Gordon's room before he himself fell asleep.

Next Day

Jeff was the first one up as always as he walked through the sleeping quarters he could hear noise. He decided to go and investigate that noise it wasn't until he got to his granddaughter's room that he found it was them. "Come on you two let's get you downstairs so you don't wake up mummy and daddy." Jeff took the downstairs.

Scott woke up expecting to hear the girls but hears nothing so he goes to have a look but see they are not there. "Dad Lucy and Violet are not in their cot's."

"Don't worry Scott they are here with me. I heard them talking to each other when I woke up so I decided to take them downstairs."

"Sorry Dad."

"Don't be"

Once everyone had woken up debriefing happen. Everyone had taken part in debriefing although one member who took part was still quiet even holding the twins. "Emily, are you alright?"

"I WISH PEOPLE WOULD STOP ASKING ME THAT." Emily shouted as she stormed out of the room.

Jeff looked at Scott confused with what was happening and why Emily stormed out of the room but once they had explained he was more understanding.

"Emily" Jeff shouted as he walked along the beach

"I am so sorry dad. I couldn't save her. She was so young as well when Virgil brought the girl in with smoke inhalation and she was showing signs of hypoxia was panicking and not calming down. Once we got her calm her oxygen stats were dropping."

Emily was crying into Jeff and in the end Jeff carried Emily back up to the house.

It was all quiet in the Tracy House until…..

"GORDON COPPER TRACY"

It is being normal in the Tracy household it is never quiet.

 **The End.**

I would like to thank all the reads and a special thank you to Bow Echo for all the help she has given me writing this fanfic.


End file.
